Forbidden Fruit
by narglefanfics
Summary: Emma Swan, the new foster sister of Mary Margaret, feels like she finally has a home at her new school, Storybrooke High. It's time for a fresh start, but the one puzzle piece not fitting in is the breath-taking Regina Mills. Emma sets out to solve the mystery surrounding Regina's past and her odd romance with Gold. Will she fall in love by accident? (Slowburn SQ, GQ, AU)
1. Birth of a Swan

**A/N:** I'm hoping to bring back the heart of season 1 in this story because that's where it all began. I have never written Swanqueen before, but ship it unconditionally. I also hope to delve into the relationship between Regina and Rumple in different, unhealthier circumstances. Please enjoy and leave a review with your thoughts!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I'm the Author.

 **Warnings:** This story will be dark. I'm keeping the rating at T, but may need to change it in future chapters. Please don't continue If certain things offend you. This chapter mostly contains vulgar language.

* * *

Ch.1 Birth of a Swan

 _"Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more_

 _than any disease."_

-Rumplestilskin, 1x10

So, _this_ was Storybrooke. The small town was, admittedly, charming. Outside the car window, Emma saw house after house with neatly cut hedges and white picket fences. They all had matching cars parked out front and colorful, overflowing flower beds. The houses were no doubt home to board-game playing, eat-dinner-at-the-table type of families. Emma had seen the type before. She'd stay a few weeks so her new foster parents could see that she wasn't the right fit for the family, then be shipped off somewhere else. She could do it in her sleep by now.

When the car rolled into town, Emma was greeted with old buildings and people taking nightly strolls together, some with dogs. Along with a brightly lit restaurant called "Granny's," a clock tower with still hands caught her eye.

"What do you think of Storybrooke, Emma?" The kindly woman who had picked her up, Johanna, asked from the front seat.

"It's alright." Emma turned her gaze from the mysterious clock tower to shrug. They soon came to a neighborhood of even larger houses than before, and Emma was awe-struck at the size of them all. "That house is huge," She gasped, forgetting her reluctance to show any admiration of Storybrooke as she stared wide-eyed at a beautiful mansion.

"That's the mayor's house." Johanna chuckled.

"I wouldn't call that a house. It's more like a mansion." Emma caught Johanna smiling in the rear-view mirror and smiled a bit herself. A few houses down from the mayor's, Johanna pulled into the garage of an equally amazing house. It had to be at least three-stories. They exited the car and Emma grabbed her backpack out of the trunk, eager to get inside. The interior of the house was equally impressive as the outside, and just as they made their way into the hallway, someone came running down the stairs to greet them.

"Johanna, you're back!" A loud squeal echoed down to them.

"Mary Margaret, this is Emma, your new foster sister." The girl stopped right in front of them. Johanna placed a caring hand on Emma's shoulder, while Emma smiled awkwardly.

"I know who you are," Mary Margaret smiled sweetly. Her cheeks were a little red, but Emma imagined that they were always flushed. "I'll show you to your room." She said enthusiastically, taking hold of Emma's hands. "We'll retire for the night, Johanna. Goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mary. Goodnight, Emma."

"Night," Emma called behind her as Mary Margaret rushed her away. After a set of stairs and many rounded corners, Mary brought her to a large room that was subtly decorated in the color lilac.

"I picked out this room for you. Mine is right next door." Mary said quickly, looking as if she was trying not to get ahead of herself. "We share a bathroom." Emma had never seen someone so exited to be getting a new kid in the house before.

"It's... Cool. Thanks," Emma tossed her backpack on the bed, then glanced at Mary Margaret. The pixie-cut brunette stood near the doorway, wringing her hands together as she watched Emma.

"Um, school starts tomorrow and since your car isn't here, you can ride with me if you want." She offered.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Emma pulled out a knitted blanket and laid it over the bed. Mary looked at it curiously. "It's my baby blanket." Emma explained sheepishly. "I like to keep it with me."

"I think it's sweet," Mary said fondly. Emma was glad she didn't think sleeping with her baby blanket was weird. "Oh, um, I guess you'll want some privacy." She said with a start.

"Yeah, the ride here was long." Emma yawned dramatically, moving her backpack to the floor. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Good luck at school tomorrow. See you." Despite Mary Margaret's considerationand surprising hospitality, Emma was glad to finally be left alone. She sat down on the bed, letting her hands wander over the softness of her blanket, her fingers lingering on the words 'Emma.'. She couldn't help but wonder how long all of this would last. ' _Sooner or later they'll decide they don't want me, so better not get comfortable,'_ She thought to herself, but the warm smile of Mary Margaret told her otherwise. Her new foster sister seemed too kind not to like her, but experience proved that eventually everyone got tired of Emma Swan. Emma sighed. ' _Not this time. I want to be happy here.'_ She got up to turn the light off and danced out of her jeans on the way back to her bed. The blankets were nice and warm when she curled up underneath them.

The next morning, Emma woke to bright sunshine falling on her face from the large windows in her room. She yawned and stretched her arms wildly as she sat up. A pleasant scent was drafting in from the kitchen and after she brushed her teeth and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt, she wandered downstairs to find Johanna over the stove cooking pancakes. Mary Margaret was already seated and gulping down a glass of orange juice.

"Oh! Emma, I forgot to tell you that I go to school early because I'm one of the middle school teacher's assistants."

Johanna handed Emma a plate and she began scarfing down the good food. "This is great," Emma praised through a mouthful of pancake. "Let me run upstairs and get my backpack really quick. I'll get ready in the car."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Mary apologized. Emma gave her a thumbs up before running upstairs to grab her things. In the car, Emma brushed at her tangled hair briskly.

"So, Johanna, is she, like, your... Mom?" Emma asked over the sounds of her hair breaking. There was a pause before Mary answered.

"She's my nanny. My mother passed away seven years ago," Mary kept her eyes on the road as she answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." A rush of guilt came over Emma. Mary smiled back at her.

"It's okay. My father is very sick and currently being hospitalized. Johanna takes care of me, and now you too." Emma glanced away from the vanity mirror to see Mary's expression. Poor girl, she must have been strong to handle what life had thrown at her. Emma's respect for her grew.

"My parents gave me up right after I was born. What made your dad want a foster kid, anyway?" Emma asked while applying eyeshadow. It was a difficult task while in the car. Mary shrugged.

"Daddy must have thought I was getting lonely." She blushed as soon as she said it, then began stumbling over her words. "I mean, sometimes things just happen, you know? I'm not sure, but I'm glad you're here. Sorry about your parents." Emma dismissed it.

"Don't worry about it, and me too." She smiled. They pulled up to the school parking lot, which was empty except for a red car. The school looked ancient.

"That's Ruby's car. She works at the diner." Mary explained as they parked close to it. They both got out of the car and Mary headed straight for Ruby's window. "Hey, Rubes." Mary shouted as she knocked on the window. The girl inside rolled her window down. Loud music blasted out at them before 'Rubes' turned it down.

"Hey, Mare. Who's that behind you?" Ruby questioned, craning her head out the window. Emma was distracted by her bright lips and matching red highlights. She would have been really pretty without all the red hair and makeup, Emma thought.

"This is Emma, my new foster sister. Care to keep her company while I help out Ms. Rose?" Mary asked sweetly, though everything the girl did could be described as sweet. Emma stared into the distance. She hated being a nuisance.

"No prob. We haven't gotten new meat in forever." Ruby killed the engine and rolled up her window before leaving the car. _'Dang,'_ were the first words to come to Emma's mind. Next to Mary Margaret's sundress, cardigan, and Mary Janes, Ruby looked very... Revealing, with her short shorts, high heels, and red jacket lined with feux fur that covered up a thin tank top. Did this school not have a dress code? And was she not freezing? Ruby put on a pair of black shades as she looked Emma up and down.

"Thanks, well, I'll see you in a bit, Emma." Mary Margaret waved them off before running towards the elementary building.

"I don't know why she works so hard." Ruby commented as she motioned for Emma to follow her to the high school building. Out front were a few benches and Ruby leaned back on one, propping one leg up as she stared at Emma. Emma followed her example and sat next to her.

"So, why do you get here so early?" Emma asked, politely declining Ruby's offer of a cigarette. Ruby shrugged as she took a huff, placing the pack back in her jacket and letting the grey smoke blow through her teeth before answering.

"My gran opens the diner early, so I like to get out of the house so she won't ask me to work." Ruby tossed the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her heels. "Plus, I like a quick smoke before class." Emma didn't think using barely half the cigarette counted as a smoke, but she didn't question it. Ruby seemed cool, and starting a new school was terrifying enough without the pressure of walking in without any friends. Emma was brought out of her thoughts by a loud groan from Ruby. She looked where Ruby's eyes were and saw a black Mercedes parking.

"Heck of a car," Emma commented. Ruby groaned again before throwing a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Heck of a bitch who drives it too," Ruby replied, positively steaming as a long leg stepped out of the car. Emma was struck breathless at the woman who came after it. She looked like she was carved out of porcelain, like she should be on the cover of every fashion magazine. Her short, ebony hair sculpted her face and her makeup was elegantly done The long coat she was wearing flapped behind her, showing off a short blue dress as she strutted towards the school. Her killer heels were just short of the height of Ruby's. _'Holy hell.'_

"She's coming this way," Emma gulped, still staring at the sight before them.

"You're drooling." Ruby pointed out. Emma quickly wiped at her mouth before she heard Ruby growl, "Regina _fucking_ Mills," by way of greeting. Emma looked up to see the woman already stopping in front of them. This Regina Mills looked even more like a goddess up close.

"My mother isn't putting money into this school so people like _you_ can run around vandalizing it." Regina said in a voice that was confident, poisonous, and seductive all at the same time...Even the look she gave Ruby was laced with venom. She was not pleased about the cigarette half-buried in the dirt. "And do watch your tongue, dear." Ruby was about to say something, no doubt vulgar, but Regina's dark eyes turned to Emma. "Who are you?" Emma could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Emma Swan, I'm new." She lifted her chin, trying to play it cool.

"Charming. How good to know that you've already found the deadbeat of the school."

"Seems like I've found the major bitch too," She shot back without thinking. Regina Mill's eyes widened slightly before she turned furiously to Ruby.

"I'm expected somewhere, or I'd love to finish our little chat." She sneered. Emma didn't need her super power to tell that Regina wasn't telling the truth. "Keep this mutt on her leash or she'll find herself in trouble." Emma watched, seething, as Regina stormed away.

"You need a leash, lady!" It wasn't the best comeback, but at least she got the last word. Emma suddenly hated each click of her heels. The beautiful flowing of her coat and hair were suddenly reasons to despise her.

"Still think she's drop-dead gorgeous?" Ruby huffed, pulling out her cellphone. There was a considerable amount of pain in her voice.

"What's her damage? I haven't done anything to her, yet." Emma complained, watching Ruby text.

"Regina Mills is a nightmare. I don't know what she's doing calling me a deadbeat when she's always locking lips with Gold." Ruby made a gag face before putting her phone away. "Mare said she'd meet us here. People usually start showing up by now." Emma just noticed the extra cars parked in the parking lot, yet none as nice as the Mercedes.

"Who's Gold?" Emma asked, watching students mingle around cars before heading into the school.

"How do I even begin to explain _Gold_... He's the type of guy to get high on weekends, drunk on school nights, beat up little kids, and spit on puppies, yet still have a perfect record and even more perfect grades. I'm so jealous."

"Yikes. I can't picture Regina liking a guy like that." Despite the encounter they just had, Emma was disappointed that Regina was into guys. It was a good thing, though. Emma didn't do relationships and Regina Mills seemed untouchable, anyway. Emma even doubted being her girlfriend and getting into her pants would be all that great. It most definitely wouldn't be worth it.

"Yeah, well, you can never tell what she's really into." Emma was hoping Ruby would explain, but Mary Margaret walked up. "Had a run-in with the Evil Queen," Ruby rolled her eyes as she stood up and tossed her backpack over her shoulder. Emma didn't know what to say, but stood up too.

"Oh! Are you alright, Emma?" Mary asked, her brows furrowing in concern as Ruby walked ahead of them. "Regina can strike quite a bit of... well, fear."

"Not today. This girl was on fire! Emma called Regina a bitch right to her face!" Ruby exclaimed ahead of them, her fist pumped in the air, making her bracelets jingle. Mary Margaret was shocked, but after they caught up with Ruby, all was explained. Mary said it was the right thing to do and even congratulated Emma on the event. She said that not many people defended themselves against the 'Evil Queen.'

Emma's classes were exactly what she had expected, so she was bored throughout most of them. Regina was in a lot of her classes, which was great because she could spend her time observing the brunette, but also potentially detrimental to her grades because the woman was distracting as hell. The bright side was that she found out a lot of things this way. Regina's posture looked uncomfortably immaculate. She was focused one-hundred percent of the time. And she seemed to loathe when the class got off topic due to someone's silly comment. She also used a ball-point pen with black ink and wrote her notes in cursive. Emma wasn't obsessed. She just wanted to know why Regina Mills was such a hard ass.

During lunch, Emma met Ashley and her boyfriend, Sean, who was a football player. Ashley was a chill blonde, not as intense as Ruby, but not as innocent as Mary Margaret. Mary was strangely quiet throughout lunch, always staring off into the distance. Emma finally figured out that she was staring at Regina, who was at a table in the far corner, snacking on something that looked like rabbit food. She was surrounded by two girls, one of which was practically sitting on some guy's lap, and another guy who looked completely entranced with whatever Regina was saying.

"Is that Gold? The darker skinned guy?" Emma asked the group. They all looked over to Regina's table. Ashley laughed.

"That's Sydney Glass, A.K.A, Regina's stalker. She only keeps him around because he's head of yearbook and the school newspaper and will do whatever she says."

"Oh," Emma said, a little embarrassed. Emma wanted to drop it, but Ashley must have loved the change of topic because she began describing everyone at Regina's table.

"The girl all over David is Kathryn, the nag with the bad attitude. They're dating. David is on the football team with Sean." She gave a loving kiss to Sean's cheek, at which Ruby gagged. "Oh, Shut up."

"I'm just glad they had an open spot this year." Sean commented. Everyone at the table, except Emma, exchanged looks.

"What?"

"Nothing, Emma. I'm not finished." Ashley protested. "Where was I? Right, Melanie. She's the one with the big hair."

"This is a little 'Mean Girls,' don't you think?" Emma interjected. She was met with blank stares.

"What's that?" Mary questioned.

"It's a movie, never mind."

"Anyway," Ashley was obviously a little annoyed for being cut-off for a movie reference no one recognized. "You would think that Melanie was Regina's right-hand woman, but she's in a league of her own, just like Regina. I think they only tolerate each other because they're both popular."

"Great," Emma sighed, eager to be done with the conversation. Gossiping really wasn't her thing.

During her last class, Emma decided that the best part of the day was meeting her new friends. After the bell rang to let them out, Ruby invited Emma to come to her Gran's diner after class because Mary forgot to mention that she had to stay after school to tutor kids in their grade. At least, Ashley would be there too and hopefully, Regina would drop by.

* * *

 **A/N:** Melanie is Maleficent, for those who didn't catch on. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts! The next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Regina Mills

Ch. 2 Regina Mills

"She is a woman who's had her heart broken and that can make you do unspeakable things."

\- Regina

The floorboard of Ruby's car was cluttered with old Monster cans and coffee cups. Emma had to push the trash off to the side to find room for her feet.

"Sorry for the mess," Ruby said as she started the car up. "Gran stopped paying for gas, so I'm on strike."

"You have good taste in music, so it's fine." Emma replied, going through her CD's. "The Beatles, Pink Floyd, The Eagles..." Ruby shrugged.

"It's all Gran's old stuff. I like Metal." Ruby turned on the radio and Rock music began blasting from the speakers. Emma entertained herself with the old CD's until they pulled up to Granny's. Some kids from school were already there.

"This is a popular hang out spot," Ruby grinned. Emma was glad to hear pride in her voice. Granny's looked like your typical diner, with lights hanging from the ceiling and tiled floors, but Emma could tell that the place was special. It had a unique, welcoming feeling to it. Ruby led Emma into the back of the cafe where Ashley was putting on a red apron.

"Hey guys," She said before rushing out. Ruby pulled on a matching apron, and pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ems. It won't be long before my break." Emma nodded then made her way to the main part of Granny's. She ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon then did as Ruby said and chilled in a booth. After her hot chocolate, Emma noticed the dart board. _'Nice.'_

"Hey, Ruby, where can I get some darts?" She asked at the counter. Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but received a sharp glare from her grandmother.

"Right here," The old woman placed a bowl on the counter that was full of old darts.

"Thanks," Emma said, giving an apologetic smile to Ruby, who went to take someone's order. Emma enjoyed throwing at the dart board for awhile. She got a few complements on her skills from some of the students from her school and a hunky guy named Graham challenged her to a darts contest, but lost miserably. Emma was surprised by how easily she could entertain herself until Ashley and Ruby had their fifteen minute break. They made the most of their short time and gossiped on the stairs out back, Ruby having another smoke. Normally, Emma didn't participate in gossip, but Ashley and Ruby were very enthusiastic. They mostly talked about Regina, which was another reason why Emma participated.

"I hate that smug smirk she has on _all_ the time. It's only because her mom is mayor and her dad is principal. Take that away and she has nothing." Ruby complained over a cigarette.

"Take that away and she still has her huge house, amazing car, expensive wardrobe, _and_ killer shoes." Ashley replied like this was a subject she and Ruby discussed every day. Ruby groaned.

"I'm glad Gold is ruining her. If he wasn't the worst thing possible for her, I'd be the one to blab to Mommy-dearest this time." Emma was glad to sit and listen to them talk, but she was getting lost quickly. Ashley must have noticed the confused expression.

"She and Regina had a fling, before Ruby got dumped for Daniel," Ashley explained. Ruby stared into the woods, her black shades covering up her real feelings.

"I didn't know she liked girls." Emma admitted.

" _Liked._ One day she's all over me and the next she's calling me a dyke and hooking up with Daniel. She only used me to get back at her parents, or whatever. Who knows, but I thought that what we had was real... The heartless bitch." Ruby reminiscenced over her cigarette. "I'm glad we're over. You saw how she treated me today."

"Yeah, she's kind of intense. Like your gran." Both girls burst into laughter. Emma joined them, feeling happy and like she belonged.

"Then marks the Great Year of Peace, for everyone, but Ruby Lucas, and Ruby's wardrobe change. Then-" Ashley began, but was cut off by Granny poking her head out the door.

"Break time is over, girls!" She shouted. Ruby sniggered as she walked in. Ashley and Emma tried to hide their laughter, but exchanged knowing glances.

"Tell you later," Ashley said. Emma ordered fries and a milkshake once she was back in the restaurant, and sat in a booth contemplating what she had just heard. She really wanted to know who Gold and Daniel were. She also wished she knew how to feel about Ruby having dated Regina. Wasn't it girl code not to have a crush on your girlfriend's ex? Having friends was new, so Emma was figuring things out as she went along. She was also insanely jealous. She bet Ruby and Regina made a hot couple.

It was close to five when a bell signaled the arrival of Regina Mills, who stalked right up to the counter. Emma watched from the back of the diner.

"The usual, Granny." Regina ordered in a tired tone. Granny nodded and put two cups under the coffee machine.

"How's your mother?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Regina.

"Mother is fine. Busy as usual. I'll tell her you say hello." Regina answered boredly, leaning against the counter. Emma got a better view of her legs this way.

"Here you go, Miss Mills." Granny handed over the two cups of coffee and Regina placed a shiny credit card in the woman's hand. Emma had the funny feeling that this happened every day, same conversation and all. When Regina left, Emma rushed after her.

"Funny meeting you here," Emma smirked, stopping just in front of Regina. Regina stared back at her like she was trying to place where they had met before. "Emma Swan. We met earlier today, remember? I called you a bitch." Regina's eyes darkened as she remembered.

"Miss Swan, I have to meet my mother, so if you could please move away from my car, that would be helpful."

"Oh, right." Emma stepped away from the car. Regina opened the door to get in just as Emma said, "Look, I think we got off to the wrong start."

"You're right, we did." Regina was staring Emma down like prey. Emma shuffled her feet. She suddenly felt very unladylike and sweaty.

"I'm just asking you not to hate me unless I give you a reason to."

"If I recall correctly, you called me a bitch." Regina said simply.

"Yeah, and you called my friend a deadbeat and me a mutt."

"Are you done? I don't even know you." Emma didn't know what to say and had a door slammed in her face before she could think of anything. As Regina's engine started, Emma stepped away to avoid being ran over. Thankfully, right when Regina left the parking lot, Mary Margaret pulled up.

"Emma, sorry, I'm late. Was that-?"

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "That encounter was also a failure." Mary gave her a pitying look.

"I'm going to run in and say hi to Ruby, be right back." Mary's time inside Granny's was longer than a quick hi, but Emma waited outside, anyway. Ten minutes later, Mary came out apologizing, saying the time had gotten away from her. Emma had to tell her it was okay over and over again before she let it go.

Besides Johanna's amazing dinner, not much happened for the rest of the day. That night, Emma was curled up on the bed gossiping with Mary Margaret. Gossiping was becoming a favorite pass time of hers.

"You seem a little taken with Regina. You don't care that she was mean to you?" Mary asked. They were both laying on their backs and staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

"I just want to know what her deal is. People who are hurtful like that usually have something they're hiding. Something deep and painful."

"That's romantic." Mary said in a hushed voice. "I guess you wouldn't know, but Regina has only been like that recently. Something happened, it's almost been a year now, but she hasn't been the same since."

"Ruby mentioned something like that. What happened?" Emma grabbed another fistful of popcorn and shoveled it into her mouth. "Did she have a bad breakup or something, so Gold is her rebound?"

"Not exactly...No one really talks about it, but I guess someone has to tell you." Mary sat up, a very serious expression on her face. Emma followed her example. "First, you have to know that Regina's mom is the mayor."

"That explains so much already," Emma quipped.

"Cora is a very strict woman. I heard she's been pushing Regina to marry right after she graduates. To someone rich or something."

"Sick."

"I know. Anyway, you can imagine what it must be like for Regina to date anyone. Last year in eleventh grade, she messed around with Ruby a bit before falling madly in love with this guy on the football team, Daniel. Daniel brought out the best in Regina and she was really nice to everyone and truly happy. Regina planned to run away with Daniel to get married, but Cora found out. I heard she was really angry at first, but invited Daniel over for dinner to see if he was worthy enough for her daughter. Something happened that evening and Daniel had a heart attack. He died in Regina's arms." Emma gasped at the story's horrible ending.

"No way. That's crazy."

"When senior year started, Regina was angry at the world and took it out on everyone. She still does. And now she's all over this guy, Richard Gold." Mary grabbed another handful of popcorn. Emma reached for more, but her fingers scraped the bottom of the bowl.

"Ruby says he's bad news." Emma was glad to be able to contribute to the conversation.

"He is. He can give you practically anything you want: cheat sheets, study pills, drugs, but he charges you a heavy price. I don't know why Regina hangs around him."

"You seem to really care for her," Emma noted oddly. Mary nodded.

"We were best friends when we were little. We grew up together in ways that everyone else in Storybrooke didn't because Johanna babysat her." Emma noticed a fondness in Mary's voice. She really was a sweet person.

"Are you two still friends?" Emma asked.

"Oh, no. She blames me for destroying her happiness." Mary stared at her hands. Sadness had suddenly overcome her.

"What did you do?"

"I...I'm the reason Cora found out about Daniel."


	3. Gold

**A/N:** I'm sorry for all the time between my updates. I'm just really busy with school. P.S. I'll update "You are my Weakness" soon! :) The usual warnings apply to this chapter.

* * *

 _"It's sad truth that the people closest to us are the ones capable of causing us the most pain"_

\- Rumplestiltskin

It was the third day of school when Emma finally saw a man who she assumed was Gold. Emma's eyes wandered down the hall to where Regina stood, back to her locker staring up at the rough looking teenager. His stance was very protective for something that was supposed to be casual.

"Is that him?" She leaned in to whisper to Ruby, who was applying red lipstick on in a hand mirror.

"Yup," She nodded, smacking her lips.

"Excuse me a sec," Emma walked down the hall to check her locker. It was close enough to hear Regina and Gold's conversation without looking suspicious.

"Do we have to, Rum? I'm tired of always going to your place." The hand that wasn't above Regina's head was idly twirling a strand of her long hair.

"Would you rather get together at _your_ house? You know your mother wouldn't approve of your bad decision to be with me." He assured her, bringing his left hand to her chin. He pushed her chin up to kiss him, but she shyly turned her head away.

"Not here. I told you not in public." Emma could practically feel the annoyance coming from Gold at Regina's resistance.

"I've been patient. I could easily find someone else if you don't-"

"No, no, please, Rum. You know I haven't been myself lately." Regina interjected, a slight desperation in her voice that Emma wondered if she knew was there. "Give me time to get used to... This." Gold smirked.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." Regina nodded in response. Then the bell rang. "See you after class," In the hustle of everyone rushing to class, Gold swept Regina up and kissed her passionately, nibbling at her bottom lip. Emma heard Regina sqeal in delight, before he let her go and joined the crowd of students. Emma slammed her locker shut and got in line beside Regina.

"You and Gold, huh?" Regina nearly choked.

"If you tell anyone, Swan, I'll make sure your reputation drops so low, even Mary Margaret will be more popular than you."

"Relax, relax." Emma held up her hands in defense. 'E _veryone already knows, anyway,'_ she thought in her head. "I didn't see him as the boyfriend type."

"He isn't, normally." Regina said as they rounded a corner together. The hallways were practically empty now and neither of them were in a rush to get to their next class, gym. "I'm a special case."

"He seemed a little controlling, if you ask me." Emma shrugged. Regina shot a glare in the blonde's direction.

"I didn't. And if you must know, he's only looking out for me."

"Uh huh. Well, we're about to reach gym so I'll slow down if you don't want to walk in with me."

"How thoughtful." Regina said sarcastically before speeding up. Emma hung back and watched her go. She'd probably get a tardie, damnit, but at least she had gotten past a tiny chink in Regina Mills' armour...and the brunett's ass looked so sexy from this angle.

* * *

It was during her break that Emma actually spoke to the infamous Richard Gold. He stopped her in the courtyard as she was headed to lunch.

"I hear you got into some trouble at your old school, Emma." He said in a husky voice, staring down at her with his hands in his coat pockets.

"And I hear _you're_ the trouble at this school." Emma countered, not missing a beat. Gold laughed. If sounded a little wheezy. _'One too many cigarettes,'_ Emma thought.

"Indeed," He clasped his hands together. "I can give you your heart's desire, for a price." He pitched, dark eyes never leaving Emma's. All Emma could think about was how his lips had been on Regina's, probably _all_ over Regina, actually.

"I don't make deals." He laughed again.

"I'm sure there must be something you want. Consider it a gift for a first customer, you'll only owe me a favor."

"Regina," Emma mumbled, then looked at Gold with wide eyes as she realized what she had said. She'd have to play it cool. "I like her, but she hates my guts." She shrugged casually. Gold looked delighted.

"She hates most people. I can get you an audience with her, if you like." He circled around her, and Emma was beginning to feel very trapped. _'Crap, I walked right into this.'_

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to to know that I always honor my deals." He held out a hand. "This Saturday, we three will go out to dinner, somewhere that _isn't_ Granny's, and then we'll go back to my place for one hour. Those are my conditions." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're dating her, though, right? Why are you doing this?" She questioned, clasping her hand in Gold's. Gold smirked.

"Regina is mine, yes, but my need for loyalty from her is overshadowed by the need to be close to you. We can do great things together."

"Uh huh, yeah, well, we'll have to see about that." They shook hands. The doom Emma thought was sure to come was replaced with her excitement at spending time with Regina.

"I'll be seeing you... Emma," Emma repressed a shiver as Gold strolled away. She hated how he said her name.

"Crap!" She glanced at her watch. She would only have ten minutes for lunch if she hurried.

* * *

That night, Emma admitted what she had done to Mary Margaret, who freaked out on the bed and had Ruby on the phone.

"A deal! He could make you do anything, Emma!" She sqealed.

"I heard he did that once to a girl and made her give him a blow job." Ruby said over Mary's phone speaker.

"Guys, I doubt he's going to make me do _that_." Emma shuddered at the thought. "He said we'd do 'great things together'. What the hell does that mean?" Mary stared at her, her large eyes looking even bigger.

"He might make you an accomplice," She gasped dramatically.

"For what?"

"Drugs," Mary whispered like it was the wors of sins. An argument could be heard over the speakerphone then Ruby's voice reached them.

"Hey, gotta go. Granny wants me to stop using my minutes. God, I swear I need unlimited call and text." She groaned before hanging up.

"That was a silly thing to do, Emma." Mary said in a motherly tone. Emma was becoming annoyed at her goody-two-shoes attitude.

"I think it was worth it. I really like Regina, and I have to know if there's any chemistry between us. Romantic chemistry, not homework."

"Okay, then. I trust you." Mary Margaret hesitated before saying. Emma smiled.

"Thanks, Mare."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Emma made a 'B' or better on all of her pop quizzes, hung out a lot at Granny's, and got called to the principal's office on Friday.

"Um, hello?" Emma said nervously as she poked her head in the ancient door to see an elderly man sitting at a desk. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Ah, Emma." He motioned to the seat in front of him.

"Did I... Do something?" She asked as she took a seat. She noticed the nameplate on the desk read "Principal Mills." So this was Regina's father. She had his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no. How are you fitting in at my school?" Thank goodness that was all he wanted. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really like it. I've made a lot of friends." She said. This was the first time she had been to the principal's office without being in trouble. "I've met your daughter," She added, looking to the side.

"Regina is lovely, isn't she?" Emma nodded.

"She seems a little...troubled, from what I hear." Emma hoped she wasn't prying, but Mr. Mills didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, well, she just wants to be happy. Like all of us, I suppose." He smiled. "She has conflicts with her mother, which can cause her to lash out at others, but she means well."

"I'm sure she does. I'm not looking to hurt her, I just want to be her friend."

"Give it time, my dear. Regina doesn't trust easily." Emma nodded.

"Thanks, well... Uh, I need to get back to class."

"Of course, have a nice day."

The meeting with Regina's father had Emma smiling everytime she remembered it. She pracically had his blessing to date his daughter.

Saturday around noon, Emma was frantically trying to choose which outfit to wear. Things like that normally didn't bother her, but this was pretty much a date with the hottest, most misunderstood girl in the school. She also had to look hot. Mary Margaret stood at Emma's desk, comparing a few necklaces.

"I think you should wear the white one." She offered, holding up a pretty dress from her own closet. Emma sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to seem too... innocent." She admitted. A knock on the door startled the two girls and Johanna poked her head in.

"The mayor's daughter is downstairs," She said, smiling knowingly at them. Emma blushed immediately.

"Thanks, Johanna. I'm just going to wear this. I'll feel more comfortable." Mary nodded, watching as Emma stuffed some cash in her pockets then raced out the door.

"Good luck!" She called.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please comment and favorite! If you have any ideas for the story, please share. I'm always happy to recieve new ideas and feedback. :)


	4. Rabbit Hole

**A/N:** Every chapter will I be apologizing for the time between updates. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this much darker chapter.

 **Warnings:** Vulgar language, alcohol and drugs, sexual situations (Rating remains T)

* * *

"I learned a long time ago...When you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up."

\- Belle

With one last, pleading glance to Mary Margaret, Emma jogged downstairs. She straightened her jacket and ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to look somewhat decent. No doubt, Regina was going to be looking amazing and Emma wanted to, at least, somewhat impress her crush. Though, Emma doubted she would ever get it, all she wanted was Regina's approval. To not be looked at with a cold stare or be completely ignored by the sensual brunnette at school would be a miracle.

At the bottom of the stairs Emma got her first glimpse of Regina, who had yet to notice her presence. Regina's back was to Emma, but it was easy to tell that she was dressed impeccably pristine, just as Emma had predicted. Regina's coat was long and dark. It came together at the waist then flared out, ending just above her knees. All Emma could see was porcelain skin and black heels. Her voice was caught in her throat as she gaped at the brunnette. Regina turned from the mirror she had been gazing into, barely giving Emma enough time to recover without notice. The simple movement revealed a pop of purple hidden under the coat.

"Miss Swan," Regina spoke with disinterest. Emma shoved her hands in her pockets, wishing she had put on more deodorant. Or maybe some body spray.

"Hi..." She stammered. Regina stared back at her in indifference. Emma knew it must be her, but every time she was near the brunnette, she couldn't help but take everything about the other woman in. Every syllable that came from those plump, red lips, she clung onto. Every facial expression, she catalogued. She knew the exact placement of the beauty mark on Regina's cheek and the little scar above her lip.

"Miss Swan," Regina said in annoyance, snapping Emma out of her daydream as she cleared her throat. "My mother thinks I'm at the library. We'll be taking your car." She informed Emma, turning and walking towards the door.

"Gold isn't driving?" Emma questioned, following closely.

"He's meeting us at the Rabbit Hole." Regina checked her cellphone as she made her way towards the rusty bug. They both got in the car, and it was several moments of putting on seat belts and Emma trying to get the car to start before Regina spoke again. "Mother banned him from this neighborhood."

"She knows about you and him?" Emma asked as she backed the car out of the driveway. She glanced to the side once they were safely on the road, and noticed Regina was now staring out of the window.

"She always knows." Regina answered, slipping into silence. Emma didn't want to disturb her, so she kept her mouth shut. She could easily spot someone who was lost in thought. Emma let her own mind wander as she focused on the road. She wondered what kind of monster Regina's mother really was and wondered if she would ever meet the woman. She also thought about how she didn't know what to expect from the night. Maybe Regina and she would fall in love. Or, Rumple might try to pull a fast one and have them _both_ in his bed. Emma shuddered at the thought of Regina in bed with that creep. She looked over again to see Regina still staring blankly out of the window. How could someone that mesmerizing be stuck with Gold? Regina deserved someone who could give her all of the world's happiness.

The bright lights of the Rabit Hole were soon approaching them and Regina sat up in her seat. The parking lot wasn't full, so Emma had no problem finding a parking spot. As Emma turned off the car and unbuckled, she noticed Regina watching her closely.

"What did you offer Gold for him to include you in tonight?" She questioned. Emma was taken off guard.

"Uh, what makes you think I had to offer him anything...?" Regina sighed in annoyance at her answer.

"Girls with asses like mine do not hangout with girls with faces like yours." She said simply before getting out of the car. Emma sat there a little stunned and kind of pissed off. She took deep breathes before leaving the car to join Regina who was meeting up with Gold.

The first thing Gold touched once he greeted them was Regina's ass. Regina smirked in Emma's direction before nibbling on his bottom lip in what developed to be a mind blowing kiss. Halfway through the kiss, Emma reminded herself to look away and not continue to stare.

"Emma, so glad you could make it." Rumple grinned after finally pulling away. His arm was wrapped firmly around Regina, who clung onto him.

"I didn't have anything better to do." Emma said casually. Rumple led Regina into the bar with Emma quick in tow. The guard at the front didn't bother asking them for I.D.'s. Rumple slipped a wad of cash into his big hands instead. The bar was dim and decorated in dark red. They went to a table in the far back, away from the adults who were getting wasted.

"I'll get us drinks." Gold said, standing and looking proud of having them both there. He placed a hand on Regina's knee. "One to ten, darling?" Regina showed an ounce of real emotion for the first time that night.

"Six." She said in a voice that wasn't quite as steady as it normally was as she avoided Emma's eye. Rumple nodded before walking away to the bar.

"What's that? Some kind of code?" Emma asked curiously.

"Miss Swan, it's inconveniant enough that you're even here. Please refrain from engaging me in conversation." Her face was a mask, hiding all emotion again. Emma shrunk a little at her response. She wanted to mumble, 'sorry,' but Gold was already back with their drinks.

"Ladies," Gold smirked as he returned, setting four drinks on the table and pushing two towards Regina.

"I'm going to the ladie's room." Regina announced, standing abruptly. She didn't wait for either of them to answer before walking off. As soon as she was gone, Gold pulled a vial out of the inside of his coat and dropped a heavy amount of clear liquid into each drink drink.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked, alarms immediately going off in her head.

"Don't worry, Swan. It's all part of the game." Gold answered swiftly and well-rehearsed. He took a large gulp of his drink.

"No. Tell me what you just put in her drink. What kind of drug?" Emma persisted. Gold shook his head.

"Emma," he began seriously. "Do not question what I do. I'm _helping_ Regina. This is how she copes."

"With what? Her bitch level seems to be at its height tonight." Emma fought, but Regina had returned. Regina eyed the glass of alcohol almost knowingly, before downing it and reaching for the next one. Emma stared Gold down suspiciously, but he only returned the gaze with his own fervor. Regina shut her eyes as she slammed the second empty glass on the table, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'll be dancing," Regina told them before leaving the table.

"Excuse me," Gold said, following Regina. Even in the darkness of the room, Regina stood out. That was one of her best qualities, Emma thought. Her hips swayed to the music, and even though it was Gold Regina was dancing all over, Emma imagined it was herself. She pictured Regina running her fingers down _her_ chest, and pulling _her_ close. It wasn't long before Regina was back to shock her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Swan," she said in a low, guttoral voice as she approached the table. She never let her eyes leave Emma's as she drank the rest of Rumple's glass. Her red lisptick left a stain around the rim. Regina smirked and ran her tongue along her teeth.

"Looks like you're uh, having... fun." Emma responded. She looked over Regina's shoulder and saw Gold talking with a group of shady looking guys. They looked familiar, maybe she knew them from school.

"Oh, I am, Emma. I am." Regina grabbed Emma's attention again by reaching out to play with a strand of her hair. The brunnette leaned in to whisper, "I go both ways, by the way. _"_ Regina winked before swaying back on the dance floor. Emma watched her go before staring down at the glass she hadn't taken a drink out of. She placed it back on the table, figuring someone had to drive them home.

"Like what you see?" Emma jumped as her ear was whispered in again.

"What the hell, Gold?" Gold smirked and sat back down. He was folding up a considerable amount of cash. "People don't like it when you do creepy things," She sighed, deciding to let it go. "Regina is like a different person." Gold chuckled.

"Funny you should say that. In approximately twelve minutes, she isn't going to remember who she is. All her troubles will melt away... She'll be reborn. You'll want to be back at my cabin for that." He grinned wickedly.

"What did you give her?" Emma asked again, her eyes easily finding Regina again. She was grinding on a very noticably older stranger.

"Oh, just a little conction of mine. I'm very good with... Well, Regina likes to call it magic. I can give you your own vial, if you'd like." He hinted.

"What do you charge? Two hundred dollars?" Emma wasn't buying his scheme.

"This drug is the only of its kind. Nothing else I've come across has had the same effect. You'll see." He called out to Regina, who was still all over Old Man Magee. She came over immediately. "Ready to go, dearie?" He asked. Regina's plump lips formed into a pout.

"If you say so, Gold." She answered with reluctance, then grabbed Emma's glass to quickly finish it. The Regina Emma knew from school and whom had been present merely half an hour ago had clearly been swallowed up by alcohol and whatever it was Gold had given her. Gold only bought her the first two drinks, Regina had to bum the rest off strangers all night. Gold said that it saved him money because Regina was pretty enough to get whatever she wanted from anyone she batted her eyelashes at.

"Regina, ride with Emma." Gold said once they were outside of the bar. Regina was about to protest, but one look from Gold had her stumbling into Emma's car. "Follow my car. I only had a few sips of my drink, so it's safe for me to drive," Gold told Emma.

In the car, Emma kept glancing at Regina, who was staring at her like she was undressing her with her eyes. "So you do this often?" Emma asked, watching Gold's car as she drove through Storybrooke. Regina nodded. "And Gold just gives you random... liquids?" She nodded again. "And you let him?"

"It's a fair exchange," Regina giggled, laying over the middle of the car until her head was in Emma's lap. Emma was excited, though feeling incredibly guilty.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady as Regina rubbed circles on her thigh.

"He gives me drinks to try and after I take them, I feel incredible." She was smiling serenly. The president of the student body and daughter of the mayor had turned into a twelve year old.

"What did you mean by 'six' earlier?" Emma didn't mean to sound like a detective. She had Regina's best interests at heart and why wouldn't she take advantage of Regina being open enough to answer questions?

"Oh, that's my way of letting Gold know how bad I'm feeling. It's like, 'how evil was your mother today.'" She explained in a fit of giggles.

"Your mom?"

"She's the Queen of Hearts. She controls everyone in town and she has us all trapped here. Atleast, me, anyway." Regina wasn't as bubbly as she was a few seconds ago. Her hand had stopped moving and she was staring at Emma's foot on the gas. She suddenly sat up and looked around her. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in my car, Regina, are you alright?"

"Who's 'Regina'?" _'The drug, or whatever, it must be taking effect,'_ Emma figured.

"Nevermind. You're safe, I promise." They finally pulled up to Gold's house, a sketchy cabin in the woods. Emma parked the car and saw Gold getting out of his.

"Follow me, okay?"

They both got out of the car and Rumple walked up to Regina, embracing her in his arms. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. Her eyes were extremely glossed over.

"I've left Regina with clear instructions. You have an hour then I will return and your night will be over. All that will be left is that favor you owe me." Emma's stomach dropped a little. Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The sound of Gold driving away was heard as Regina pushed Emma onto the couch. The brunnette began taking off Emma's jacket, who was almost too in a trance to stop her, but then realized this was very, _very_ wrong. It was clear where things were headed.

"Regina, stop." Emma said, grabbing Regina's wrist. Regina flinched and tried to pull her hand away. She looked back at Emma, confused. "Stop." Emma said in a more stern voice. Regina nodded, standing up and backing away.

"Emma?" She whispered, looking around nervously.

"You remember?"

"I... I... Don't feel good. Make it stop." She begged, staring at Emma.

"What hurts?"

"E-everything. It isn't working. Call Gold. Get Gold." Regina wrapped her arms around herself.

"He's not going to help. What can I do?"

"I- I don't know. It's not working." Emma went to Regina and began taking off the other's coat. In the flickering light of the cabin, Emma noticed a few dim bruises on Regina's arm. She'd have to ask about that later.

"Come here," Emma said, dropping the coat to the floor and bringing Regina to the couch. She rested the brunnette's head on her shoulder and began stroking her hair. Regina was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know why i-it isn't working." She stammered.

"Sh, Regina. Don't worry about it." Emma whispered, holding her stayed like that for who knows how long, but Regina fell asleep and Emma soon saw the bright lights of Gold's car pulling up.

"Any complications?" Gold asked with a smirk as he entered the room.

"You bastard." Emma growled lowly, trying not to wake Regina. "You knew it was deffective. You wanted this to happen. Why?" Gold's expression suddenly turned dark.

"No, _Regina_ wanted this to happen. The drug I gave her affects the user by infecting the mind in ways that _they_ want. It seems that what Regina wanted most was to have someone care for her, so the drug wore off midway through effect." Emma looked down at Regina's sleeping form.

"I need more time with her." Emma said.

"Nah, ah, ah, dearie. We had a deal." Gold smirked, like he had planned for the entire night to go like this.

"That was before I knew all of _this_ was going to happen. I need to take care of her." Emma knew what she had to do. "What do you want in return?" Gold laughed.

"I knew I would like you." He mused creepily. "After tonight, I don't want you to so much as exchange a single syllable with Regina... For... two weeks." He grinned.

"What? What do you get out of that?"

"That isn't of your concern, dearie. Do we have a deal?" He asked darkly. Emma looked down at Regina, watching her pale chest rise and fall with each slow intake of breath.

"Fine," Emma groaned. Gold laughed again.

"Excellent! " He looked extremely pleased with himself as he checked his watch. "You have fifteen minutes before Cora checks in on Regina to make sure she's still the perfect angel that her mother expects. Have her in her bed by then or else Regina will suffer the consequences."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to take care of her."

...

Emma felt dirty. Wrong. She had no idea the night was going to go like that. She was trying not to speed as she drove to Regina's house. Regina looked dead, slumped over in the seat next to her, half-asleep. Emma knew better than to park right outside of the mayor's house, so she parked a little ways away. She went around and opened the door for Regina, but the brunnette didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Regina. We gotta get you home." Emma pulled Regina out of the car. She had to use all of her weight to hold up Regina as she tried to help her walk drunk in her heels.

"Where, Em...?" Regina mumbled.

"Your house." Emma groaned, focused on making sure Regina didn't fall. "You have a back door, right?" Regina was still obviously out of it, but she seemed to wake up a little as they reached the house and saw that the lights were clearly on downstairs.

"No, no, you can't take me back." She refused, trying to get away from Emma and walk back to the car. Emma held on tight.

"Gold said you need to be back." Emma dragged Regina towards the house.

"No! She's awake. My mother-"

"Sh," Emma tried to calm her down. "We'll sneak in the back. You won't get in trouble, promise." Regina nodded, very childlike in her drunken stupor. Emma somehow managed to get them both to the back and through the fence. She tried to open the back door, but it was locked. "Nevermind, you're coming to my house." Emma said quickly, trying to get away as another light came on. Regina wasn't helping, with her tight grip on Emma. The door opened wildly and a woman with red hair came running out. Her hair was a mess and her makeup runny. Regina froze on the spot.

"Regina! Oh, you're home!" The woman cried, embracing Regina in a hug. Emma now knew where Regina got her looks from. Regina's mother had eyes even darker than her daughter's. Her sensible pantsuit made her look very professional and intimidating. Emma stepped back, staring at the ground.

"You will never leave me again," Emma heard Regina's mother say. Regina nodded, stepping out of the hug. "Now, go upstairs." Regina glanced at Emma before obeying. Emma caught the little stumble she made as she tried to enter the house. Now that Regina was gone, Emma was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry about this. It wasn't Regina's fault, honest." Emma tried to explain. The older woman took a deep breathe and her expression grew cold as she straightened herself and turned to Emma. She stared Emma down for a minute, reminding her of Regina. After a minute, she seemed to gain control of herself and broke into a smile.

"Do you like apple cider, Miss Swan?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma joked before clearing her throat. "I mean- yes, ma'am." The woman still held that grin on her face as she beckoned Emma into the home. Regina's house was everything and more than she had imagined it to be. It was elegantly decorated and looked straight out of a fairytale. Emma glanced up the stairs, wondering what Regina was doing and thinking. Emma followed the mayor into what looked like a study room. Books lined the shelves around the room, a fire crackled in the corner, and comfy furnitures was well-placed. Regina's mother disappeared for a moment before returning. She held out a glass to Emma.

"Cora," She spoke.

"Emma Swan," Emma took the glass, being careful not to break it. She took a sip then coughed a bit.

"I didn't expect it to have alcohol." She said. Cora smirked.

"I suspected you needed some, after chaperoning my daughter all night." Every word she spoke felt carefully chosen. A power resonated in them and Emma found herself growing light headed. "My daughter seems to have had her share." Cora frowned, revealing a slight annoyance. Outside, she must have been really worried for Regina. Her guard had been completely down. Or maybe Emma was reading too much into things.

"Regina wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Miss Swan." Cora commanded, staring her down. Emma gulped, feeling like she was in trouble and was going to be punished. "She was with Gold again, wasn't she?" When Emma didn't say anything, Cora sighed. "Foolish girl, she doesn't realize that her actions have consequences."

"I...Um, I hope I'm not crossing a line here, but Regina seems... unhappy? Maybe that's why she runs around with Gold. He... he helps her 'cope'." Emma said, trying to alert Cora to what was going on without actually saying it. Cora's hand came out to touch Emma's knee. This close, Emma could smell her perfume, still lingering from the day. Her fingers were strong and Emma could only imagine that it was a sober Regina touching her knee.

"How so, dear?" Cora asked in concern. "Please, tell me. I feel Regina is pulling away from me, no matter how hard I try and keep her close. Please, don't let me lose my daughter." Emma watched Cora carefully, trying to clear her head. Everything felt foggy and she wanted to please Cora, Regina's mother. This was a gateway to Regina. There was something else, though, but Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Gold gives her drugs..." She trailed off, speaking before thinking. Now she had to tell the entire story. "I don't know what's in them. He says he makes them himself. And he asks Regina how much it hurts on a scale from one to ten, and that has something to do with you, but I don't remember." Tears formed in Cora's eyes, and she brought her hand up to Emma's cheek. Emma hummed, despite the coldness of the hand. It felt right, being touched by this woman.

"What else, dear? You must tell me." Cora's voice was sweet honey and poisonous.

"They go to the Rabbit Hole to drink. But that's all I know for sure. This was my first time out with them." Cora nodded.

"Thank you, Emma. It's late. Perhaps you should get going? I'm sure your caretaker will be worried." Emma could finally think again. She stretched, looking around. She suddenly felt very tired and going home was a great idea. She yawned as she took Cora's hand and stood up from the couch. She stumbled out of the room, Cora's hand on the small of her back. At the bottom of the stairwell waited Regina, clad in a small night gown. She was staring at her mother like Cora had just killed someone.

"Mother, I think Emma should stay. It's dark out. What if she has an accident?"

"Her house is right across the street, dear." Cora said in a warning tone.

"I'm fine, Regina. Don't worry." Emma slurred.

"But I already called Johanna and she said it was okay for Emma to stay the night." There was a moment of silence as both women stared each other down.

"Very well," Cora gritted out. "Show Emma to the guest room." Regina nodded excitedly. She came forward to grab Emma's hand and bring her upstairs. "Lights out in ten minutes, girls!" She shouted after them.

"Thank goodness, you get to stay." Regina said once they were upstairs. The puppydog look in her eyes had disappeared.

"Your mom is nice," Emma Said. Regina showed her to a guest room that was nicer than anywhere she had stayed beore.

"Don't trust her," Regina warned. She covered her mouth with her hand, looking sick. "See you in the morning, Emma." She said quickly before running out.

The house felt odd, as Emma tried to fall asleep under the massive amount of blankets. What if they strangled her in her sleep? Or what if she slept walked and fell down the stairs and broke her back? Emma shook her head. _'Don't be stupid,'_ She told herself. _'There is nothing weird going on in this house.'_

Hours later, Emma turned in her sleep, barrelling herself furthur under the covers. A strange noise had woken her up, but she couldn't put her mind on what it was. She just wanted to keep sleeping.

"I'll be good," Someone whimpered.

"I'm trying to sleep, Mary." Emma mumbled, falling back to sleep. Cora woke her up that morning to tell her to get her things and leave.

"I'm afraid Regina is still sleeping. I don't want to wake her." Emma nodded, grabbing her jacket and following Cora out of the bedroom.

"Thanks for letting me stay," She yawned. A door down the hallway had horse stickers all over it. Emma stared at it, thinking it must be Regina's room. It looked eery. Quiet. "Are you sure Regina is okay?" Emma asked, trying to remember the dream she had.

"Of course, dear. I'm sure she'll be feeling much better than she was yesterday. Then Cora led Emma out of the house.

…

As Emma prepared for school Monday morning, she remembered with a sinking feeling her deal with Gold. Maybe it would be okay. Regina didn't talk to her anyway, so staying away for a week shouldn't be too hard. Maybe if Emma looked nice, Regina would notice her and want to talk to her. Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror. She applied her makeup maticulously, just light makeup with dark eyeliner. She dug through a pile of clothes on a random chair and pulled out a tight black top. With that and jeans, a brown jacket, and brown boots, Emma looked back into the mirror. Okay, so she didn't look _that_ different, but she looked more put together than usual. She grabbed her backpack and a swan necklace and left her room, pulling the backpack on both shoulders and putting on the necklace.

Mary Margaret was already gone, so Emma had a quick breakfast before leaving in her bug. She was so glad that it was brought to her by her last foster home.

At school, Emma ran into Ruby at her locker.

"I heard," She whispered excitedly. Emma raised her eyebrow. "About-" Ruby moved her eyes to point towards Gold who was walking down the hallway.

"Oh, right. Mary Margaret?" Ruby nodded. "Have you seen Regina today?" Emma asked, shutting her locker and heading to the first period that she shared with Ruby.

"No. Thank God, I hope she's sick." Emma was barely paying attention as Ruby rambled on about something else. It was odd that Regina wasn't there. She didn't the woman to skip class.

"One sec," She said outside of their class and ran down the hallway. The bell rang, but she didn't care. She knew where her target would be. Outside, Gold was with a few other guys smoking on the kid's playground. "Don't you know there's class?" Emma called, talking long strides toward them. The other two guys with Gold laughed.

"Emma, this is Jefferson and Killian." Emma barely gave them a glance.

"Hey, blondie." The one named Killian purred.

"Wipe off your guyliner." Emma snapped. Jefferson seemed entertained by this because he cat called. Killian raised one of his eyebrows at her in amusement.

"Now, now, boys. I think the swan would like to speak to me by herself." Gold interjected as Killian stood. Killian gave a very predatory look at Regina before looking back at Gold. "Now," Gold ordered. Killian grabbed Jefferson's arm and left. Gold smirked at Emma, sitting on a throne of old tires.

"Regina isn't here," Emma stated, listening to the last laughs of Jefferson as she stared down Gold.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, and say...you were caught? Hm?" Emma hesitated.

"Yes, but Cora was nice. She was just worried about Regina." Gold nodded.

"Regina will be back tomorrow. She's a very fragile flower...she takes time to heal." He explained, staring off into the distance.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles and just tell me up front what's going on before I beat the shit out of you." Gold laughed, standing up and towering over Emma.

"Really, dearie?" He smirked.

"I'm not messing around." Emma growled. Gold looked extremely amused, he suddenly reached out and pushed her back, almost to the ground. He obviously thougth she was joking, but Emma regained her footing and reached back and sent a strong punch at him. He grunted as the fist landed on his chin. A small dribble of blood formed on his cut lip. He laughed as he took in the blood on his finger.

"You love her?"

"I want to protect her." Emma took in heavy breathes. Gold pushed past her.

"Sorry to tell you this, dearie, but only _I_ can help Regina. She belongs to _me_."

"She doesn't belong to anyone! She's her own person." Emma shouted to Gold's back. "Come back here, I'm not done."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite or follow if you enjoyed the story!


	5. We All Have Secrets

**A/N: Sincerely sorry for the time between updates. I have plans for this story and should be updating again soon. I hope you enjoy this really long chapter and thanks for being patient with me.**

 **Warnings: Much darker chapter, includes language, alcohol, abuse, and sexual situations.**

* * *

"Sometimes a mother has to do what's best for her child, even if it's reprehensible."

-Cora Mills

Gold was right about one thing: Regina was back at school the next day. Emma had hoped that that night had changed things between them, that Regina would try to approach her, but the brunette was even more distant than she had been before the incident. Emma sat in her Fairy tale Literature elective, staring across the circle of desks at Regina, who sat almost immediately across from her. Regina was taking meticulous notes on the different versions of "Snow White," and refused to look at Emma at all. This had been the game for their past two classes, Emma somehow trying to get Regina's attention and Regina ignoring her.

Of course, Melanie and Kathryn were sitting on either side of her, obviously texting each other. Emma couldn't wait for their next pop quiz, although, they probably had gotten this far in school by copying Regina. Regina hadn't started strong, like some students, and given up because of boredom a week in. She was still as no-nonsense during class as she had ever been. Despite all of that, however, Regina seemed different today. Emma was sure Regina was capturing every word that their passionate teacher said, or at least, the important ones, but she seemed slightly distracted. A light was missing from her eyes. Maybe it was because Emma had finally seen her let go? Drug or no drug, Regina had danced on many strangers that weekend and when she had whispered to Emma that she went both ways, something that was so often hidden in her eyes was there. Fun, maybe? Whatever it was, Emma wanted it back.

Today Regina barely showed any skin, wearing a long sleeved blouse tucked into her pencil skirt with tights underneath. Emma stared at the brunette's face, hoping to catch her attention. Her eyes focused in on a small bruise just under Regina's eye. That was weird. She didn't put it past Gold to be an abusive boyfriend, or Regina to stay in a relationship like that. She continued to stare, trying to figure out what could have caused it. It was obviously much bigger than Emma could make out. Make up covered the worst of it. Emma cringed. She could recognize abuse from a mile away. It was very important that she got Regina's attention now.

With minutes left in the class, Regina finally looked up to see Emma staring. The pure rage that met Emma's eyes took her by surprise. Emma held her ground, pointing to her cheek. Regina got the message. Her hand came up to cover the bruise and she at first looked shocked, then even more infuriated. Emma didn't understand why she was acting this way. Emma had saved her ass and now only wanted to help. The bell rang, and Regina was the first to break eye contact as she bent down to pack her bag.

Later, those dark eyes were burned into Emma's mind as she tried to find a bathroom. Emma was unlucky enough to run into Melanie and Kathryn. Kathryn was applying lip gloss while complaining about her boyfriend's sudden disinterest in her, and Melanie was pumping her hair up. Emma went to the sink and splashed her face with water. An idea hit her. "Hey," she said nonchalantly and out of nowhere, looking at the two girls with a soaking wet face. She reached for paper towels to pat herself dry as Melanie and Kathryn glanced at her in disgust. They didn't say anything and Emma felt awkward as she stared back, expecting a response. "I need Regina's number," she blurted. Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"Um...yearbook," Emma added awkwardly. "Talk to Sydney." Melanie said, turning back to the mirror. Kathryn followed her example.

"Stalker," Emma heard Kathryn laugh as she left the bathroom.

Emma balled her hands into fists as she tracked down Sydney. Prissy girls like that only pissed her off and she couldn't afford to get into any trouble. Thankfully, she had a long break and was able to get her mind off them by finding Sydney. He was in one of the computer labs, working diligently on something for the newspaper. "Got a sec?" Emma asked, scooting into a seat next to him and feigning an innocent smile.

"Emma Swan," he smiled, turning to her like an interviewer. He was actually kind of cute in his little bow tie.

"How did you-" "

I know everything at this school." He answered.

"Right..."

"What can I do for you, Emma?" He asked.

"I need Regina's number... It's kind of important." Emma smiled, hoping he would give in. She couldn't play the yearbook card on the head of the yearbook committee.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned. Uh...

"I need you to keep this on the down low," Emma began, leaning in ever so slightly. Sydney's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Of course." He promised, obviously hoping to hear the latest Regina gossip.

"Well, Regina and I are study partners for a class, but because I'm new, she doesn't want people knowing that we know each other. I forgot to get her number yesterday and I can't just walk up to her during class, you know?" Emma said, making it all up on the spot. Sydney seemed to still question her story a bit, though, so Emma put her hand on his knee. "I heard that you're the person in this school who cares about Regina the most. I know Regina will trust you to keep this secret." And that was all it took for Emma to get Regina's phone number.

She walked out of the computer room already forming a text...then erasing it...then rewriting it again. It took her until lunch to figure out what to say. Emma sat with her friends, staring at her phone as she typed each letter carefully. **"Do you want to talk about last night or that bruise on your cheek? Because I do. -Emma."** She finally sent. She watched across the crowded cafeteria as Regina checked her phone, then promptly set it back down on the table. "Bitch," Emma mumbled.

"Who's a bitch?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no one." Emma said before eating in silence for a few minutes, listening to Ashley's resumed talk about some awful math teacher. A loud commotion caught everyone's attention and Ashley stopped talking to turn and look as someone began shrieking in the cafeteria. Kathryn was hitting David repeatedly with her Michael Kors bag. "You asshole! How could you do that to me? We're over! Good luck trying to find someone as hot as me to put up with you!" She shouted, storming away from their table. Regina and Melanie were right behind her, throwing disgusted looks at David. As they got to their table, Kathryn stopped and turned to Mary Margaret with fury. "Who knew that you would be the school tramp? I will fucking ruin you, you whore." She spat, completely out of control. If this was any school that Emma had been to previously, there would surely be a fist fight, but Mary just sat there shocked, before running from the cafeteria in tears. Ruby went after her as Emma stood up from the table.

"Take it back." She ordered of the blonde. It felt good to get her anger out. If Regina liked displays of power, well here came one.

"Who are you to make me?" Kathryn stepped forward, towering over Emma in her heels. It was taking Emma everything she had not to finally give the bitch what was coming to her.

"Look here, Miss Priss, Mary Margaret is my friend, not to mention the sweetest person on Earth, so if anything happens to her, I'll do it back to you tenfold. So, make your choice."

"She can't hurt you, Kathryn." A cold voice interrupted. "Or she'll be kicked out. Aren't those the terms of you being able to attend this school, Miss Swan?" Regina's dark eyes were full of cruelty as the words left her perfect lips. Emma sneered, but didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Regina smirked. "Let's go." Emma glared them down as they passed, just noticing how quiet the cafeteria had gone. As soon as the three left, everyone began talking at once.

"I'm going to check on Mary," Emma informed Ashley, then emptied her tray and left. Ruby had already texted her where to find them. They were in Ruby's car, with Mary Margaret bawling her eyes out and Ruby smoking a cigarette in frustration. Emma hopped into the back seat.

"Glad you finally showed up," Ruby said as she started the engine.

"W-what a-about cl-class?" Mary weaped as Ruby drove them out of the parking lot. "You don't need to be there right now. Fuck classes." They drove in silence for a few minutes, Emma listening to Mary cry as she became more infuriated with Regina.

"How did the scene look when we left?" Ruby asked over Mary's loud sniffling.

"I confronted Kathryn, Regina stepped in saying I couldn't do anything or I'd be kicked out." Emma explained.

"Will you?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"Well, fuck her." Emma smiled a bit at Ruby's sentiment. They soon pulled up to an empty parking lot and all got out, each of them but Ruby a bit confused. A beach as far as the eye could see met them, and they left their shoes behind as they walked out onto the white sand. Emma and Mary Margaret followed Ruby to the edge of the sand where they all sat down, staring out at the bright blue waves that steadily came in and out. Mary became quieter as the heat burned their skin and the cold air kept them cool, until she was only sniffling every now and then. "Can I ask what that was about?" Emma broke the silence, turning her head towards Mary.

"Mare was with David." Ruby answered. "I say way to fucking go -at least someone's getting some- but she's been having a lot of anxieties about it and now Kathryn has gone and fucked up everything... I can't stand that bitch." Ruby groaned, playing with a handful of sand. Mary hugged her knees to her chest and continued to stare out at the ocean.

"I love him," she whimpered. "I thought he loved me too."

"Maybe he does," Emma reassured her, still taking in the news. She had unfairly assumed that Mary would be a virgin for a very long time. Mary didn't respond.

"I bet he's going to realize that Kathryn was a big mistake. And now that they're broken up, you two can be together." Ruby said.

"That's a great idea!" Emma added enthusiastically.

A loud sniff came from Mary. "Really? Do you think he would be with me again?" She asked in a small, quivering voice.

"He'd be crazy not to." Ruby replied like it was obvious. Emma was glad to see Mary smile.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you hooked up with the quarter back." Emma exclaimed proudly.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me," Mary admitted.

"Nothing would make me think less of you. I mean it." Emma reached out and hugged her foster sister. Ruby joined in and soon they were just a bunch of giggling teenagers in the sand.

"Alcohol, anyone?" Ruby offered, pointing to her car.

"Oh, no. I shouldn't. You remember last time."

"I won't leave you unattended this time, I promise." Ruby winked, running off to her car.

"What happened last time?" Emma whispered. Mary blushed.

"I... Well, I made out with Ashley... Then Ruby. It's not a big deal." Emma grinned.

"For you? It is." They both laughed again and then Ruby was back with an armful of various bottles of alcohol that she had gotten from who knows where. Without glasses, they were forced to take turns sipping from the bottles. And that was how Emma skipped her first three classes of the semester, Mary skipped her first classes since preschool, and Ruby skipped school, as well as work (which wasn't a first.) The water was too cold to get into, but throughout the day, they made sand castles, jammed to music from Ruby's car, and just laid on the sand talking about the weird topics that come up whenever you're a group of drunk teenagers. It was the most special day of Emma's life. So special, that she couldn't describe it in words. It was one of those memories that you knew you would remember forever and always cherish.

Seven hours later, they made their way back to Ruby's car, full of laughter and joy. The alcohol had warn off mostly, and Ruby had insisted that she was sober enough to drive. She dropped them both off at their house then begrudgingly made her way to the inn where she said Granny would surely ground her. "Good luck," Emma told her as they got out of the car. "Think Johanna will drive us to school tomorrow?"

"Hopefully, Mary smiled. Once inside, they relayed the day's events to Johanna, minus the alcohol, but including the skipping school for the beach. After hearing of Mary's heartbreak and her insurance that she was the one who had dragged Emma to the beach, Johanna excused them both and didn't even punish them. They parted ways in the hallway outside of their rooms. Emma collapsed on her bed, not ready to start the homework that was due for tomorrow. She absentmindedly checked her phone, and her stomach jumped into her throat when she saw a reply from Regina.

 **"There is nothing to discuss, Miss Swan. Keep in mind that if you continue to socialize with failures and jealous sluts, you'll likely become one."** Emma's eyes narrowed as she read the text. She began typing immediately.

 **"That theory is sure to work because you're already an exact replica of Gold."** She smirked to herself at the text, knowing it would hurt Regina. Regina took a long time to reply back, and Emma had time to start on her math homework. She was thankful for the vibration from her phone that signaled another text.

 **"I don't know what you're insinuating, but I don't wish to hear Gold's name coming from your mouth ever again, understand?"** Emma smirked again.

 **"Sorry, your majesty, I forgot that only you're allowed to say his name...repeatedly... And loudly... Every time you sneak off to his cabin. Which is a lot, isn't it?"** Emma was a genius and thanked whoever her parents were for passing down to her quick reflexes and a stubborn sense of pride. Regina's reply was quick.

 **"Actually, I'm not allowed to see him anymore. My mother found out a lot about this weekend. I wonder how?"** 'Good,' Emma thought. Without Gold around, at least Regina wasn't in danger.

 **"I'm just looking out for you. You deserve better than him."** She sent. Emma pushed the homework that wasn't getting done off her bed and turned off her lamp. She got underneath her covers and waited for Regina's reply. It was taking a longer time for Regina to reply than usual and Emma stared up at the stars on her ceiling as she waited. She felt a sense of betrayal at texting Regina like this. She was a bitch to her, she called Mare a slut, and her friends were no doubt plotting some way to make Mare a social outcast. But Emma couldn't get that weekend out of her mind. As she waited, her phone vibrated again to signal a text, but it wasn't from Regina. It was from a number that she didn't recognize.

 **"I didn't think you'd be smart enough to find a loophole."** It read. Gold.

 **"Upset?"** Emma texted back.

 **"No. I should have been more clear in my favor from you. Things will be different next time. I didn't expect you to tell her mother everything, either, so Regina's emotional state is different than I had foreseen."** Gold's texts were swift and received almost immediately after Emma sent hers. The comment about Regina's emotional state was not lost on Emma and a worrying pit soon fell in her stomach.

 **"There won't be a next time. Are you with her? Is that how you know I've been texting her?"** Emma typed, her worrying turning to anxiety at Regina being with him again. She hated this guy.

 **"If you're asking if Regina's talented mouth is currently pleasuring me into oblivion, then yes, I am with her. $50 for a picture."** Emma's insides churned as she read the text. It made her feel sick.

 **"You sick bastard."** she typed quickly. His response was just as fast.

 **"Jealous, Miss Swan? I wouldn't mind if you joined us."**

 **"Fuck off."** She texted back. The image of Regina's mouth around Gold while he was so indifferent as to text while receiving a blow job angered and disturbed Emma in ways she didn't completely understand.

 **"Don't try texting Regina again until our deal is up, or I'll continue to take it out on her, dearie."**

 **"What are you doing to her, you twisted creep?"**

 **"Let's just say... Regina isn't overly fond of what she's currently doing. It can feel quite belittling when done correctly."** Emma burned with hatred. She didn't understand Gold's fucked up need for Regina.

 **"What's your fucking deal?"** She texted back, trying to not freak out and run to Regina's mother right away. She got the feeling that wouldn't solve anything.

 **"Women like Regina are one in one million. She's beautiful, sexy, and willing to do just about anything for her happy ending. I'm keeping her on the right path and if my needs are met along the way, then it's an added bonus. Stay out of my way, Swan, or you'll only cause trouble. As I said before, I'm helping her."** Immediately after Emma read the text, her phone restarted and the texts were gone, along with his number. Emma cursed, knowing she couldn't text Regina without causing further harm to her. She really didn't know what Gold would do. Blow jobs seemed to be low on his list of capabilities. She didn't doubt that he would result to violence to keep her in line. He obviously already controlled her. Emma didn't know what to do and she fell into a restless sleep trying to figure it out.

* * *

Regina felt warm, safe when she was with Gold. Her bare body clung to his as his strong arms held her, one hand rested on her head and the other down her back. She listened to the rhythm of his heart beat as she regained her breath. "Look at me," he told her, his husky tones heating her insides all over again as she raised her head to meet his lust-filled eyes. His hand reached up to push a strand of hair out of her face and Regina flinched as it came close to her bruise. It did not go unnoticed, as she had hoped it would. "I didn't know your mother to be capable of such things." He breathed. Regina kissed the stubble on his cheek, trying to distract him from the unwanted subject. She trailed wet kisses down his neck, listening to his breath heighten, until she was at the middle of his chest. She planned to go further, but two fingers reached out and guided her chin upwards. "We should talk about it, little dove." He said, hand gripping her chin as he brought her lips to his. His mouth was greedy, always greedy and Regina was happy to allow him access. She became lost in him and the taste of alcohol on their tongues, only reminded of the outside world when his hand passed over her leg and she winced, pulling out of the kiss. Gold looked at her expectantly and Regina knew she could no longer hide.

"I've never seen her so angry." Regina admitted, voice shaking...

 _Regina couldn't sleep, not with Emma sleeping innocently in the room next to hers. She had also found it easier to be ready for her mother, rather than to be awakened cruelly in the middle of the night. As the hours passed on, Regina drifted in and out of sleep, determined to stay awake in case her mother tried to harm Emma. Emma was a different person than Regina had immediately thought. She remembered the first time she had seen the blonde hanging out with that tramp (yes, she was being cruel at this point, but Ruby deserved it after the way she had made Regina suffer). Emma looked like she had literally just walked out of juvy. But underneath her rough exterior, there was a heart, a heart that seemed to care for her. Regina couldn't get her mind around it. She didn't trust it. Sure, Emma had a hidden beauty, and she had heard her sweet laughter in the classroom, but she couldn't be trusted. Like everyone else, she only cared about Regina as long as she had big boobs and was hot..._

 _It was three in the morning when Regina thought she was safe. Her body jerked to full alert as a sliver of light slipped into her room and her mother stepped in, clad still in her work clothes of the day. "Mama," Regina pleaded, throwing away her covers and kneeling on her soft mattress. Cora brought a finger to her daughter's lips as she stepped in, making her way to the bed then slithering on top of it. Cora's face was mostly hidden in darkness, but Regina could see her mother's eyes stand out in contrast, like a raging fire devouring a forest. Regina backed up on the bed until her back hit the headboard. She knew to be quiet, yet her tongue was burning to shout out, to explain. Regina looked on in dread at the piece of leather wrapped in her mother's hands._

 _"Mama, please!" Regina finally broke, crawling to her mother and reaching out for the flogger, hoping to change her mind. Cora retaliated with fury, bringing the hilt across Regina's face. Regina thought she saw stars as the stinging pain in her right cheek encompassed her entire being. She was pushed back, and shook in fear as her mother towered over her. Cora reached out a tender hand to caress Regina's thigh. Regina tried to control her own shaking as her mother's hand rose over her curves until she was tieing her hands to the headboard._

 _"I don't know what he sees in you, Regina." Cora scowled, running the ends of the flogger against her daughter's thigh. Regina shook uncontrollably, waiting for the pain that she knew would hit her any second. "You have a reputation to uphold. I won't have my daughter drinking herself foolish in clubs or running around with scum. Honestly, Regina, I'd rather the girl than this man." The flogger dragged lazily across her skin and Regina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it all out. "It never ceases to amaze me how often I have to remind you not to be stupid. Perfect grades aren't enough. To stand well in society you have to be so much more than class president." Regina whimpered._

 _"I'll be good. It won't happen again. I'll never see him again." A soft laughter hit her ears and Regina cried out as the flogger was brought against her leg._

 _"Shush, darling, we wouldn't want our guest to hear you." Cora cooed as she brought the flogger down again._

" _You were trying to get her killed." Regina breathed, defending her decision to have Emma stay. She muffled her cries from the next hit by biting into her lips._

 _"Don't tell me you care for the girl? She's the reason I know everything, Regina." Then the flogger began hitting her between words. It was fast and unrelenting and soon all Regina knew was pain. Across her sides, her thighs, her stomach, not even the soft cloth separating her skin and the leather protected her from her mother's rage. "The drugs, the alcohol, the sex, you telling him about me. I know everything and don't you think for a minute that this will go unpunished. How dare you be disobedient to me? You're an embarrassment, a flaw to my plans. I can't believe I gave birth to such a silly, weak little girl." It went on forever, until Cora left Regina shaking and crying on the bed and came back to dress her wounds. She cleaned them in silence. Her fingers lingered on the large purple bruise that was forming on her cheek. "See what you make me do?" Cora whispered with motherly affection, applying cream to the cut. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm only trying to make you learn. Really, it's all Miss Swan's fault." Regina stared into a far corner of the room, eyes glassed over._

 _"Yes, Mama. I'll do better."_

 _"Good girl." Cora smiled as she untied Regina's arms._

 _"I love you, mama." Regina whispered, coming forward to kiss her mother on the cheek._

 _Cora's hand ran through her hair. "I love you too, dear. No need to worry, Mommy will make it all better if you only behave..."_

Gold remained silent as Regina told her story. He held onto her tightly, bringing her body close. When she began crying, he let the tears fall onto his chest before wiping away the remaining tears from under her eyes. "And despite all that, you still came crawling back to me." He said once she finished. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. Regina pushed herself off him, but Gold held tight to her wrists so she couldn't move further away.

"Bastard," Regina choked, her hair disheveled and in her face again. She sat there, knees under her and just to the right of Gold as he sat up in bed and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Regina's tears mixed into the kiss. He didn't stop at just a light kiss. He forced his way into her, making the kiss deep and needy. Regina lost her breathe and began squirming for him to stop. She felt light headed and when she finally thought she'd pass out, he pulled away.

"Gets your mind off things, doesn't it, dearie?" He let her go and leaned back on his elbows. Regina's wrists were a bright red and she left the bed in a rush, looking for her bra and panties that were strewn across the room.

"I hate you," she cried, stepping into her thong. "And this is never happening again. I'll- I'll-"

"what could you possibly do?" He sat up again leaning towards her with a dark grin on his face. Regina crossed her arms to cover her chest and glared back at him.

"I'll tell Miss Swan." She said confidently. Gold laughed.

"Emma wants into your pants as much as everyone else in this town. She doesn't really care about you."

"She was texting me like she did. She was concerned about me... She noticed my bruise today."

"And you did what you normally do and fucked it up. Stop thinking of Emma Swan and come back to bed." His voice changed once he realized she might really leave. It was lower and more demanding. Regina held her stance.

"No, I don't need you."

"Of course, you need me. Who else is going to help you when your mother abuses you? Who else can you even _go_ to" Regina sniffled and Gold's voice became softer.

"I care about you, Regina. I'm trying to stop your pain. I need you to stay _...please."_ Regina inched forward, crawling under the covers to join Gold again. At least she wouldn't have to spend the night at home. He immediately reached out for her, bringing her in close again. She rested her head against his chest. "Close your eyes and dream of pleasant things." He whispered.


	6. The Night

**A/N:** To the person who asked for more Swanqueen, you opened my eyes. Thanks for the reviews!

" _Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths."_

-Mr. Gold

Emma's semester had quickly been filled to the brim with homework, tests, and the dreaded senior project. She hardly had any time to hang out with her friends, let alone obsess over Regina. She had found it easy not to talk to Regina for the remaining two weeks to complete Gold's deal. Regina was quieter these days, but her bruised cheek had healed and she hadn't received any new markings, that Emma knew of. She was still hand in hand with Gold, though, so anything was possible. As predicted, Kathryn and Melanie had done all in their power to make Mary Margaret the social outcast (including some very horrible things), but she still had her real friends and David had ended up standing by her, which was good. They weren't seen together much at school, but Emma had noticed Mary returning later and later in the evenings.

Emma currently sat in Granny's, an empty notepad and basket of fries on her table. Dr. Hopper had advised them to begin working on their senior projects, which would be the only way for them to graduate. Emma wanted to come up with something cool to do, but she was lost. Ashley had said she was writing about the stigma of teen pregnancy and its effect on pregnant teens, and Emma had seen the beginnings of Mary's project, which was titled: "The Hope that True Love can Bring," Sure, Mary's was cheesy, but it was something. Even Ruby knew what she was doing for her project, which was research on the elusive werewolf, her favorite animal/myth.

Emma bit angrily at the end of her pen, not aware of the person watching her until he sat down in front of her. "Graham," she said, a little surprised. She brought the pen down from her mouth, a little embarrassed.

"Let me guess, senior project?" He asked, pointing at her notepad. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to do."

"It's easy. Just think of whatever is important to you, then write about it." He explained in his accented voice. He really did make it sound easy, Emma thought.

"Oh, yeah? What are you doing then?" Emma countered. He shrugged casually.

"I'm writing about my work at the police station. That's what I want to do when I leave school- become a police officer, maybe even a sheriff someday. Protect the people and animals, you know."

"It's so cool that you know what you want to do." Emma praised, amused at the light blush that appeared on Graham's cheeks.. "So, Swan, what's important to you?" The answer was obvious: family mattered the most to Emma. But she couldn't turn that into a project.

"I don't know who my parents are." Emma noted out loud.

"So...try to track them down. You're into that stuff, right? Finding people." Emma shook her head at the suggestion.

"Nah, I know I won't find them. There's like no trace of them anywhere." She popped a fry in her mouth and pushed the basket towards Graham. Graham took one as he thought.

"Hm..." He mused, rubbing his chin as he chewed slowly. "I guess I don't know enough about you to offer any suggestions..." He was laying it on thick, Emma knew, but it was kind of cute how he pined for her. "Maybe I could learn more over dinner...or something?" So that was why he was really here...The bell on the diner door ringed and Emma looked over to see Regina come in at her usual time. Emma gave her a little wave, but Regina didn't even look her way as she went to Granny to order her mother's evening coffee. Emma looked back at Graham. He really was cute...

"Sure." She smiled. Graham looked surprised at her answer.

"Wow, I thought you'd say no. You're just really reserved..." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to say no?" Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" Graham laughed. "I just mean, I'm glad you said yes. Are you free tomorrow night ? Say around... Seven?"

"Seven is good." Emma confirmed, eyes trailing once again to Regina. She was wearing a really short pencil skirt today, with a little slit in the back.

"Awesome. See you then," Graham smiled, not noticing Emma's far away look. He left the table with his eyes still on Emma, running into Regina as he did so. Regina let out a huge shriek that caught the attention of everyone in Granny's as two cups of hot coffee spilled down her front, ruining a white blouse and most likely burning her skin. Emma jumped to her feet with a handful of napkins. "Sorry, Regina." Graham stumbled, grabbing napkins, as well, to wipe up the floor. Emma came eye to eye with Regina. She wanted to wipe the spill off Regina's shirt herself, which was now showing off a rather flattering black bra, but Regina snatched the napkins from her. Graham stood with the soaked napkins in his hands. "I really am sorry." He said again. The glare Regina fixed him with could have melted steel.

"Don't bother," she said, pushing the two mostly empty cups into his hands. "Try to keep your eyes off your girlfriend next time." She then turned around to order again. Granny already had her two more cups made and Regina was out the door in seconds. Graham was delighted at Emma being called his girlfriend, but Emma angrily went back to her seat.

"See you later, girlfriend." Graham said playfully as he gave her a wink. Emma gave him a small smile, then looked down at her still empty notepad. Maybe she'd do a character study and write about how being a bitch only made people dislike you.

...

The night of Emma's date with Graham, she still hadn't figured out an idea for her project. Though, more importantly at the moment, she didn't know how nice to look for their date. She eventually decided on a nicer than usual shirt and jeans and for the hell of it, heels. She even spent a little extra time on her makeup. It was the most dressed up she had ever gotten for a date, not counting the weird and inappropriate outing with gold and Regina.

She met Graham outside of the house and let him open the truck door for him. She had to hand it to him, Graham was right on time and knew how to play his cards right. He was sporting a really cute button down with khakis and had a few flowers in her hand. Emma took them happily.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked once they were in Graham's truck.

"Crystal Palace." Graham looked very pleased with himself.

"Whoa, I'm not dressed for that."

"I think you look beautiful." Emma blushed.

"Fine, but maybe give some warning next time?"

"Next time?" Graham looked over excitedly.

"You know what I mean." Emma corrected him, then laughed a little.

The Crystal Palace was the nicest restaurant in Storybrooke, and Emma quickly realized why. The ceiling rose high above their heads and everything seemed to sparkle as if made of crystals. The floor to ceiling windows looked out over the sea and candles cast a warm glow about the place. In the back of her mind, Emma was wondering how Graham could afford a dinner like this. He must have saved up for quite a while. This thought warmed Emma's heart as she waited with Graham to be seated. For a Friday night, the place wasn't too crowded. Emma was actually looking forward to the date until she heard Graham say, "look there's Regina and Gold." And her stomach lurched. Just her luck, the waiter sat them obnoxiously close to the other couple. Emma looked around in an annoyed manner, half the restaurant was empty. When they sat down and ordered drinks, Graham actually got out of his seat to go say hi. Emma followed him reluctantly.

"Hey! What a coincidence, huh?" Graham greeted them enthusiastically. He didn't seem to notice that both Regina and Gold weren't particularly pleased about his presence.

"Hi, Regina..." Emma said awkwardly, eyes taking in all of Regina's appearance. Her black dress was short and when sitting with her legs crossed, gave an amazing view of her long legs and thighs. Damn, she was beautiful. Emma was lost for a moment before she looked over and gave the meanest glare she could to Gold. Bastard.

"Good afternoon, Emma, Graham. Regina and I were just finishing, if you would allow us to do so." Gold spoke, looking bemusedly at Emma. Regina only looked at Emma out of the side of her eye, like she was a bug not worthy of attention.

"Oh, right. Sorry. See ya at school." Graham waved, then took Emma's hand to lead her back to her seat. Emma hoped Regina was watching.

The night was very romantic and the food was delicious, but Emma thought Graham talked too much. He was very sweet and kind, but his personality was just too much for Emma to handle. He was a bit like a dog, excited about everything, yet very lovable and loyal.

"I heard about a cool party happening next Saturday." Graham finally said halfway into the meal. Emma tore her eyes from Regina's beautiful back to pay attention. "Jefferson's parents are going to be gone, as usual, and Gold convinced him to throw a party." He said. "That's why I'm trying to be so nice, to get invited." He added in a whisper.

"Sounds awesome." Emma replied, eyes wandering back to Regina and Gold. She wondered if Regina was having a good time. Gold's hand was on Regina's knee under the table, probably to annoy Emma, and she could see his thumb rubbing slowly back and forth against Regina's smooth skin. Honestly, who sat side by side at restaurants, anyway? When they stood to leave, Emma noticed Regina looked really annoyed and was talking a mile a minute (kind of like Graham).

"You know how I feel about Jefferson..." Emma heard as they passed. "And my mother says she'll actually be home this weekend."

"Sneak out. You've done it before..." Emma heard Gold's response, then they were out of sight.

"So, be my date?" Graham asked. Emma's full attention turned back to him and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

...

Emma had borrowed a red dress and matching heels from Ruby to wear to the party. Ruby wasn't one to miss a good social gathering, but Mary wasn't invited, so they were having their own little girls night at the house. Emma had promised to fill them in when she returned. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect from the party, but Jefferson was one of Gold's cronies, and where you found Gold, you found Regina.

Graham picked Emma up and complimented her on the change of style. Emma tugged uncomfortably on the end of the dress to get it to go down a little, it already showed off so much of her legs, but she was thankful for the reassurance that she looked okay. As they pulled up to a large mansion, Emma saw tons of cars and trucks parked and kids outside mingling. Her adrenaline escalated. Emma never would have guessed that Jefferson came from a rich family.

Inside, It was decorated tastefully, and very spacious, which was excellent for the smashed beer cans and empty bottles to litter the floor. It was packed too. Most of the people from school had shown up. Graham led Emma through the crowd until they found the kitchen where the beer was. He grabbed them both a can to start off with, then they made their way to another room. Different colored lights flashed everywhere, and Emma saw that Jefferson had even hired a DJ. The music was sick. It reverberated off the walls and pounded Emma's insides. It was easy to become lost in the music, booze, and dancing. It didn't matter who she was with, though Graham made sure that everyone saw they were together. Several cans later, Emma was climbing the stairs to get away from the crowd. Her head was pounding and she needed a break. Especially from Graham, who had gotten way too drunk somehow and was getting too handsy downstairs. As Emma rounded a corner, she heard very familiar voices.

"I'm going to get in trouble and you know it!" Regina was shouting at Gold. "It's what you planned all along, isn't it? I'll find my own way home, just leave me alone!" Emma stood still as she watched the scene play out. She didn't mean to stay, she just thought it would be awkward if she walked away now.

"Regina, you know I wish no harm to fall upon you." Gold said, coming towards Regina.

"Bullshit."

"Hey, Gold!" It was probably the alcohol, but Emma was speeding towards the two and she had her fists ready to defend Regina. "She said leave her alone, so back off." Gold turned towards her with a looked of malice on his pointed face.

"Don't interfere, Miss Swan." He warned.

"Leave her alone or I'll call the cops and have this whole joint busted." Emma held Gold's stare until he slowly backed away.

"Fine, have her. She's no use to me like this." He finally succumbed. When Gold left, Regina leaned against the wall and looked absolutely crushed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, wrapping her arms around herself. She had obviously had quite a bit to drink. Emma grabbed her hand and led her into the nearest bedroom. They both sat down on the bed.

"Things not going so well...?" Emma asked awkwardly, very aware she was still holding Regina's hand. Her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest.

"We're just having a quarrel, nothing out of the ordinary." Regina answered simply, eyes downcast.

"Looked like more than a fight to me. Why don't you just break up with him?"

"I don't know."

"I do. Change can be scary and relationships are hard..." Emma let go of Regina's hand and laid back on the bed. Regina turned to her.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina said, then lied down beside Emma.

"You have to be afraid of something. Everyone is." Emma turned on her side to look at Regina. She truly was beautiful.

"What are you afraid of, Miss Swan?" Emma paused, then turned onto her back. She stared up at the white ceiling and closed her eyes, listening to the beat of the music from down below.

"I'm afraid of waking up one day and realizing I'm still the kid whose parents gave her up. That I'll never get past that or have a family..." Regina turned on her back too, listening intently to Emma's words. Emma waited nervously for the brunette's answer.

"I'm afraid of my mother." Her words were soft, barely spoken. Emma looked over and saw how pale Regina was. This was a true fear.

"See, I told you we all have fears." She said, then to lighten up the mood, "I also really hate heights." Regina laughed. It was the first time Emma ever heard her make a joyous sound. Emma could listen to that laughter all day. They both fell into silence. Emma thought Regina had fallen asleep, until she heard, "I didn't peg you as the straight type."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean- I thought you were into girls and then I saw you with Graham the other day and now tonight." Regina explained.

"Oh, that? Graham's sweet, but we're not serious." Regina nodded.

"I know about you and Ruby." Emma said.

"Of course you do." There was silence again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I may or may not answer."

"Why are you really with Gold? He just doesn't seem your type and... I'm only asking because I think you'd be better off without him." Emma sat up and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed. She stared out of the dark window of the room at the night sky. The party wasn't dyeing down downstairs, even though the clock on the dresser read "12:04" She wondered if Graham had left already.

"Gold... Helps me. You already know that." Regina answered, probably remembering that one night. Emma hoped she didn't feel embarrassed.

"That isn't love. What you have is destructive. You shouldn't be together."

"That is just your perception and you're wrong." Regina sat up too and swung her legs off of the bed. Now her back faced Emma and Emma couldn't help but think she had said something wrong. "Gold doesn't make a very good friend, but he does make a superlative enemy. Be careful."

"Okay, another question then. Why do you hide behind a mask of cold indifference at the world and only ever open up to me when we're alone or you're drunk?"

"I don't see a reason to get others involved in my personal life."

"What about me? I'm so confused on how you feel about me." Emma admitted, a bit of hurt to her voice. Regina's next words confused her even more.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do as I say." Emma obeyed, thinking she would follow that voice to the ends of the world then jump off if it told her to. She felt the bed dip and then soft lips press against hers. Emma's world suddenly felt like it had been set on fire. The kiss grew deeper and Regina's hands reached up to cup her face. They both fought for dominance in the kiss. It was desperate and heated, and Emma wanted to take Regina's clothes off right there. They made continued like this for awhile, each trying to put a world of meaning into the kiss, until Regina pulled away. Emma sat still with her eyes closed, breathing in deeply.

"I don't..." She was about to say more, but Regina interrupted her.

"That was for taking me home." Then she stood up and left. Emma stayed in the room, feeling empty, yet excited. She needed to kiss Regina again. After a few moments, she made her way downstairs to find Graham. He was passed out on the fireplace. Emma sighed and wove her way towards the door. She had made it outside, when Jefferson and a guy Emma only knew by the name Whale appeared.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?" Gold's voice growled as he emerged from the darkness. Emma looked around and realized it was only them.

"Thanks for coming to my party." Jefferson grinned, twirling a pair of scissors in his hand.

"It was fun." Emma said towards Jefferson, then turned her attention towards Gold. "What's this about?"

"I believe you used something of mine today without asking." Gold responded. Emma thought long and hard about what he was referring to, then he answered her suspicions. "Regina."

"She isn't yours. She's her own person." Emma fought back.

"Either way, that kiss is going to cost you." Emma took a step back as Whale stepped forward. She couldn't even think at the moment how Gold knew she had kissed Regina. "It was a shame we couldn't be friends, Emma." Emma's fight or flight instincts were kicked into gear and her mind was racing a mile a minute. She looked from Whale to Jefferson, who both looked ready to fight.

"Let's talk about this like adults, Gold."

"I don't think so."

"Then fight me yourself. Don't let these two do it for you." Gold considered this for a moment, then motioned for the two to step back. Gold came forward and procured a gun from his jacket. Emma was prepared for a fistfight, but froze at the sight of the pistol pointed at her.

"No, stop!" A girl cried. Regina rushed in front of Emma, standing between her and the gun. "Don't hurt Emma, please." Regina begged. Emma still felt frozen. How did he get a gun? How did he even lack the common decency to not _point it at her face?!_ Gold kept his gun pointed for a moment longer, right at Regina, then returned it to his pocket.

"You'll come with me, then?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you want." Regina cried, going to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry into his chest. Emma couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "I'm sorry I kissed her. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again." Gold buried his hands in Regina's hair and held her close.

"sh... I know. I know, Regina." He soothed her, a wicked grin fixed on Emma. "Get out of here, Swan." Emma was still in shocked as she walked past the group. She set out for the streets by herself, and called Mary once she gained phone signal. Thankfully, Mary and Ruby came to pick her up and Emma was able to tell them all about it on the ride home. They were just as shocked as she was.


	7. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews! I'm trying my best to update often. I have a clear idea of where I want the story to go, and what the endgame is going to be. It won't be long now, my friends. Things are going to get heated and much, much darker. *Evil laughter* *Fades to darkness***

 **Also, sorry for the different formatting on the last chapter...**

 **Warnings: Language, mentions of abuse**

* * *

"But there's a big difference this time. This time you have someone you care about.

This time, you have a weakness."

-Regina

Emma knew what she had to do. She couldn't avoid the situation with Gold any longer (which she had been doing since the party two weeks ago) and had to face him head on. He had pulled a _gun_ on her, for crying out loud, and Regina was still wrapped around his nasty, malicious little finger. Honestly, it bothered Emma that it had taken this long to come up with a plan, but midterms had been a bitch and Emma was finally, relatively stress free.

Emma left school with a confident air about her, ready for the week long break which lied ahead. Before she could enjoy her well needed days off, though, she had to see someone, someone who was the key to getting Gold away from Regina. That someone was at the Storybrooke City Hall. It was a large building that loomed over all that stood before it and gave Emma an uneasy feeling. Emma parked her car and stepped into the shadow of the ominous building, staring up at the tall pillars in front. She walked up the stone steps and was met with a cool breeze and the ding of a bell as she entered. A rather flustered looking woman sat at a large desk, phone to her ear as she typed furiously on an old computer. Emma put her hands in her back pockets and waited for her to finish. She hated buildings like this. The authority the pristine walls and floors commanded reminded Emma of her more juvenile days.

"Excuse me, is it important?" The receptionist suddenly asked, placing a hand over the end of the telephone and looking at Emma the way most adults did, like she was there to cause trouble.

"Um, Regina Mills sent me with a message for the mayor." Emma lied smoothly. The woman nodded.

"Go up ahead. Knock before you go in."

"Thanks." Emma told her, then made her way up the staircase. The mayor's office was at the furthest end of the hall. Emma could hear voices inside and knocked loudly at the door. The voices stopped. Emma watched a shadow grow on the door, then it was opened and Cora Mills revealed herself. She looked as breath taking as ever, and Emma found herself lost for words as she looked at the powerful woman.

"Emma, what a surprise." The mayor indeed looked caught off guard by her unexpected visit. Emma hesitated.

"I need to talk with you." She spat out, rocking on her heels. Cora paused, then opened the door wide for her to enter. She followed Cora into a large, very intimidating and well decorated office. A man in a suit was there, and Emma had the prickling reminder of being in a court room.

"Emma, please take a seat on the couch. I won't be long with Dr. Spencer." Emma did as she was instructed and went to the other side of the room. The couch she sat on was quite comfortable and Emma found it easy to wait. There were plenty of interesting artifacts in the room for her to study. Mayor Mills and Dr. Spencer talked in hushed voices, but they were soon done and Cora was leading the man out of the office. "Would you like a drink?" Cora offered, heels clacking as she walked to a small bar area.

"Uh, just water, thanks." Emma answered, watching the woman from behind. Cora poured herself a small glass of wine and brought Emma over a bottle of water. Emma was thankful for something to wet her throat. Cora sat next to Emma on the couch, crossing her legs as she sipped from her glass, then bending forwards to place it on the coffee table.

"I take it this is about my daughter." Cora stated, lips in a firm line.

"Yes..." Emma didn't know where to start.

"She is still seeing Richard Gold. There is only so much you can do as a parent, but she knows I disapprove." Cora's tone was icy and precise. "What are you here to tell me?" Emma uncertainly relayed the events of Jefferson's party two weeks ago, leaving out minor details like her shared kiss with Regina. Cora was silent as the grave as she listened, drinking from her glass again and staring into the distance with a hardened expression. "My daughter was willing to step in between you and a gun?" Cora repeated once Emma was finished.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her," Emma reassured, picking at her nails absentmindedly.

"And it took you two weeks to come to me?" Emma hesitated once again.

"I didn't know what to do." She admitted. Cora's face softened, though her eyes remained dark.

"Yes, of course, what would I expect a child to do in a situation like that. Come here," she reached out her arms and Emma rested her head on the mayor's shoulder. Cora brought her firm hands up to Emma's hair and patted it down in a rhythmic manner. The act was foreign to Emma, who had never had someone to show her motherly affection before.

"I care- for your daughter, Mayor Mills."

"Call me Cora."

"Cora. I don't want her with a guy like Gold. I think she'd be much better off with someone else, anyone else-"

"Like you?" A pregnant pause passed between them.

"Anyone." Emma finally responded. Cora's hand stopped.

"I appreciate you telling me this. I'll find a way to rid us both- of Richard Gold." They rested there a minute. Emma didn't know why, but Cora didn't let her go and Emma liked being held by this woman. As they sat there comfortably, the door to Cora's office opened and a loud gasp filled the space. Emma turned and saw Regina placing the two cups of coffee on the end of Cora's desk and staring at them both like she had caught them having sex. Emma was the one to break the contact, and practically threw herself away from Cora. Cora was very calm throughout all of it.

"Mother, what is Emma Swan doing here?" Worry filled Regina's voice, rather than rage. Cora stood and wiped at her pants legs. She made her way to Regina and picked up her coffee casually.

"Don't fret, dear, you'll get worry lines." Emma sat still on the couch, but realized she should get up, as well. "I was just inviting Miss Swan to dinner, wasn't I _Emma_." Emma shivered slightly as she joined the two women. She was definitely caught off guard.

"Yes." She answered affirmatively. Regina was looking at her with disgust. Emma wanted desperately to admit to her it wasn't what it looked like. Emma would be freaked out too if she walked in on Regina in the arms of her own mom, if she had one.

"Well, leave. My mother and I have matters to attend to."

"That we do, Regina." Cora's eyes met Regina's and an understanding passed between them. Emma noticed Regina looking less cold and much more anxious.

"Oh, yeah, I have to leave, anyway." Emma said. "Thanks for having me, Mayor Mills."

"Anytime." Cora placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Come to the house at seven tomorrow, for dinner. My treat."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma replied, then left the mother and daughter to whatever business they had. Emma hoped she hadn't gotten Regina in trouble, but Cora seemed to understand Regina's intentions with Gold. Maybe this was just what was needed to bring a family closer. Yeah, that was it. Emma let this happy thought occupy her thoughts as she made her way to Granny's to meet up with Ruby and Mary.

* * *

Emma waited nervously outside of the Mills home after she rang the doorbell. Mary had insisted that she borrow a dress to wear, so Emma was wearing a pale pink dress that came in at her waist and tapered out. Emma was sort of regretting at the moment of her decision to let Mary and Ruby be in charge of her styling for the evening. Ruby had given Emma a high ponytail with a bump and had done her makeup, which actually didn't look that bad, but felt heavy on her face. The heels they had made her wear were uncomfortable too. Mary and Ruby both considered the evening to be a date, even though Emma had told them otherwise. Emma tugged at the end of her dress a little as the door opened. Regina greeted her with an annoyed smile that quickly faded when they heard, "Don't leave Emma standing out in the cold all day, Regina!" Emma smiled awkwardly as Regina opened the door further.

Emma remembered the beautiful house and nothing had changed. Cora greeted her at the end of the hall, and was clad in another black pantsuit, that paired well with Regina's simple black dress. "Emma, how lovely to see you again," Cora smiled, coming forward and giving Emma a light hug. She smelled of red wine and cinnamon. "Why don't you and Regina wait in the foyer while Henry and I complete dinner?" Emma nodded, then Regina's hand clasped around hers and she was led off to a different room. It was decorated much like Cora's office. Regina was like a princess, Emma thought. She couldn't believe Regina actually grew up in this beautiful home. Emma went to the window, mostly to remain standing, and had a wonderful view of the garden. An apple tree caught her eye.

"Beautiful tree," Emma commented, just to make conversation with the quiet Regina that she was sure was throwing daggers at her back. Regina looked over.

"I planted it when I was a child."

"That's cool." Emma replied. She could never have a tree like that because of how much she moved homes, but she was glad Regina could have a symbol of her childhood. Maybe she would see if Mary Margaret wanted to plant a tree together. Emma turned back to Regina, who was staring into the empty fireplace. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm barging in on your family dinner."

"It's alright. We hardly ever eat dinner as a family... Mother gets home from work so late... That's why I always meet her at the office, after school." Emma sat down on the sofa across from Regina.

"I always eat with Mary and Johanna. Mary's dad is in the hospital, you know."

"Yes. She's very lucky- Mary Margaret." Regina stated, throwing Emma off.

"Her dad is in the hospital." Emma restated.

"She visits him often, though, doesn't she? They love each other, as does Miss Johanna. And Mary has David and Ruby... And you." Regina sounded so lonely when she spoke.

"You have all of this. Your mother is mayor, your father is the principal. I mean, your life is so perfect you try to rebel by going out with Gold." Regina went stiff in her seat.

"I do _not_ try to rebel." Emma shrugged.

"I never thanked you, for stopping Gold the other day." Her words were sincere as she tried to touch Regina's heart so the conversation wouldn't be so damn awkward.

"Gold is all show, he wouldn't have done anything." Regina stated simply, as if it weren't a big deal.

"...Right. Well, that would have bought him a one way ticket to jail, anyhow." Regina was obviously ignoring Emma as she turned her gaze to the apple tree that was seen clearly through the window.

"Do you know why I'm so fond of that tree, Miss Swan?" Emma shook her head, past the point of correcting her on calling her Miss Swan. "Neither of us can leave, yet neither of us belongs...You think I have everything, Miss Swan? The first thing you must learn about me, if you are so insistent on being a part of my life, is that all of this," she motioned to the room, "social standing, power, my good looks, even, mean nothing without happiness."

"You're not happy?" Emma wasn't that surprised, she supposed, when she stopped to think about it. Regina was just the type to not have a happy home life, but to hear the confession from Regina herself, was something she never thought she'd hear.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed by now."

"No, I-" Emma paused. "Is this...about Daniel?" Regina's head snapped up.

"Who told you about- him." She struggled to even mention him. Her face now, instead of being a numb wall, showcased many conflicting emotions.

"I was going to find out at some point."

"Don't talk about him. Don't you ever mention his name, do you hear me?" Regina stood from her seat in her distress, and turned away from Emma. Silent, filled moments passed between them and Emma was thankful for Cora's call to dinner. Emma saw Regina's back straighten almost involuntarily at hr mother's voice and they both left the room silently. There was a lovely dinner set up in the dining room.

"It's nice to see you again, Emma." Principal Mills smiled, shaking her hand.

"You too." Emma returned. Cora took her place at the head of the table, with Henry to her left, which left Regina to sit by Henry and Emma to sit to the right of Cora. "It looks delicious." She commented, staring down at the cooked chicken and other foods.

"Thank you." Cora smiled. They passed around the food, and soon the noise of clinking silverware filled the dining room. Emma was trying her best to use polite table manners. "So, Emma, what do you plan to do after college?"

"Um, maybe go into law enforcement? I know Graham is interested in that, as well, so maybe we'll go to Boston together." Cora's face lit up at the mention of Graham.

"Sounds like an ambitious power couple you two make. I keep telling Regina to find someone like that."

"They're not a couple, mother." Regina spoke up haughtily from her side of the table.

"We've only gone out a few times, Madam Mayor." Emma explained. Cora smiled.

"Ah, well."

"Have you decided on your senior project?" Henry asked. Emma poked at the carrots on her plate.

"No, sir. I'm close, though... I just need a little more time to think."

"Tell her what you're doing, Regina." Cora ordered.

"I'm working with D.A. Albert Spencer in court." Regina answered, sounding very unenthusiastic about her work. Emma recognized the name and remembered it as the suited man she saw yesterday in Cora's office. No wonder she got yucky feelings from him, he was a district attorney.

"She's doing much more than just that." Cora corrected, with a stern glance to Regina. "A brilliant idea just came to me, Emma. Why don't you work with me for the next few weeks and we can find something for you to write about."

"Oh, no, I couldn't, Madam Mayor."

"Of course, you can, dear. Why don't you start coming to my office after school?"

"Mother, that's when I'm in your office." Regina said indignantly.

"I suppose you'll have to just drop off my coffee and leave then." Regina's face fell. Emma felt bad about this. It sounded like Regina hardly got enough time with her mother as it is.

"I really don't feel comfortable taking your time away from your daughter." Emma tried again. Cora's eyes suddenly bore into hers and she knew she was facing a woman who always got what she wanted.

"Nonsense. That is your time now, Emma. I'll shape you into the perfect student, yet." Emma nodded, looking over to Regina who was focusing very hard on cutting a small carrot in two with her fork.

"Well, thank you."

"There's no need." Cora smiled. "Perhaps, we'll get to know each other _even_ better."

* * *

The news came the next day that Gold had been arrested.

"You can't be serious?" Emma asked over the phone. She was on her way to her bug after a lunch date with Graham (which she didn't know why she agreed to, but nevertheless) when Ruby had called.

"It's in the paper. The police went to his cabin and found tons of illegal and weird drugs." Ruby replied. She was off today, so was calling from the Storybrooke Mall. "Go to her."

"What?"

"Regina. She's probably a mess."

"I thought you hated Regina."

"I do, but she's going to need someone right now and that someone isn't me. It's you. Go." Ruby promptly hung up the phone. Emma was deep in thought as she started up her car. Ruby was right. If Regina had any clue about this, any at all, she would be devastated. She made up her mind then and there to drive to Regina's house.

Emma parked outside and walked up the pathway to the large house. It took a while for Regina to answer the door. It looked like Emma had just caught her taking a nap. She was dressed in a silk night gown (that stopped midway down her thighs), slippers, and had a pore strip on her nose.

"Miss Swan." She looked surprised, then shut the door quickly. Emma didn't have time to react because Regina opened again just as fast. Her her nose was now red, but had no pore strip.

"Is anyone home?" Emma asked, making a terrifying decision. Regina shook her head no. At the brunette's answer, Emma pushed into the house and grabbed the sides of Regina's face, kissing her hard. She shut the door with her foot and began trailing kisses down Regina's neck. Regina moaned at the advance.

"W-what brings this on?" She gasped as Emma trailed further and further down.

"Celebrating." Emma's hands roamed down Regina's body as she came back up to bite at Regina's collar bone. This elicited an excited yelp from the brunette as she replied.

"You heard." Emma knew this meant Regina returned her feelings. She had known since that night Regina had kissed her, but now she was truly certain. "I know where Mother keeps the apple cider... And Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"You're wearing far too much clothing."

Regina led Emma to her bedroom, the door with the horse stickers on it. "Mother was furious when I put those on, but if she took them off now it would destroy the paint." She explained, a small victory behind her voice. Regina's room looked like it belonged to a princess. A large bed dominated the black and white room and the furniture was all white. Large windows poured light into the room and over a desk in the far corner. Regina pushed Emma onto the bed after she set the two bottles of apple cider on the nightstand. Emma laid back, now clad only in a shirt and her underwear. It was cold in the room, something that was made very clear by the fact that Regina wasn't wearing a bra. Regina busied herself with trying to open a bottle and Emma had a chance to look around a bit more. Not one thing was out of place in the room. It honestly looked like a guest bedroom. There were no pictures or posters on the walls, no stuffed animals. The only thing that indicated that anyone lived in the room was a picture frame on the nightstand of Regina and a young man. He was cute. His arm was was wrapped around Regina and they were both looking at each other. He was smiling down at her, and Regina looked like she was in mid-laughter.

"Is that Daniel?" Emma asked, rolling onto her stomach to pick up the picture.

"Mhm," Regina nodded, finally getting the top off the cider with the little bottle opener she had brought with her.

"What's that in the background?" Emma asked. Regina took a long swig of the cider and closed her eyes.

"That day we were at the stables. That's where I first met him." Emma set the picture down and Regina passed the bottle to her. "I have a horse at the stables, Rocinante. I've been riding for as long as I can remember and I went to the stables every week... And suddenly one summer he began working there." Emma enjoyed the taste of the cider. She passed the bottle back to Regina who declined it and began working on opening the next bottle. "Do you know what the worst part about his death was?" Regina suddenly turned to Emma, her hands stopping their work on the bottle. Emma shook her head. "Not the fact that he died in my arms or that he was my one true love, but that we were both virgins when he passed." Regina's hands shook and she placed the bottle back on the night stand. Emma did the same as she saw Regina's shoulders begin to shake. She wrapped her arms around Regina and brought her close as they laid back on the bed. Regina began to cry in earnest then. "When I was with Daniel was the only time I was ever truly happy." She cried. "I-I'm miserable, Emma. I'd rather just _die_ than feel like th-this."

"No, no don't ever say that." Emma whispered, running her hands through Regina's hair.

"Do you think I'll ever be happy again?" Regina sniffed, looking up at Emma with big, puffy eyes. Emma kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Of course, Regina."

"M-mother once said I don't know how to be happy. A-and I'll never be happy because of that."

"Your mother isn't right about everything, Regina." Regina looked at Emma in such a way then that Emma knew she would do anything to protect the woman in her arms. Her hands traveled up Regina's arms, until Regina tensed and took in a quick breathe. Emma didn't know what was wrong but looked down to see a bright blue bruise on Regina's arm. Regina quickly spoke before Emma was able to ask.

"I'm sorry I seem so bipolar. I need to see Gold. He was the only one who know how to help me." She said carefully.

"Regina, why is your arm bruised?" Emma asked. Regina rolled out of her hold and reached for the cider again.

"Yard work." She answered swiftly and well rehearsed. "Don't worry about me. Are we going to drink, or what?" Emma didn't quite believe Regina, but could only let it go. She nodded, taking the cider from Regina's hands.

* * *

Gold looked exactly the opposite of how Emma imagined he would be behind bars. Instead of angry and defensive, he sat on the metal bed with his legs crossed and hands clasped together in his lap, calm and patient.

"I've been expecting your visit, _Emma_." He greeted in a sultry ton as Emma stepped into the jail. She walked forward and stopped just before the bars, taking it all in.

"You'll be sent to Boston soon. You won't be seeing Storybrooke for a long, long time, Gold." He smiled back at her, a move that set her on edge.

"I do believe I have seven days left, and that's if I don't win my trial." He responded, very collected, despite the circumstances.

"You won't." Emma was sure of it.

"Frankly, that's my concern, not yours. Now, tell me what you're here for, Emma." Emma hesitated. She wasn't sure why she had came. Maybe to see for herself that Gold was really held captive.

"I just wanted to make sure that Regina was safe." A cold laughter hit her ears.

"This entire thing is hardly about Regina. You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you need a little push to believe, than I suppose I'll have to be the one to provide it." There was a very important pause. "You haven't noticed anything weird about this town?"

"The only thing that's suspicious is your relationship with Regina."

"Well, that's just disappointing, Emma. I expected more from you."

"What are you talking about?" She was ready to just walk out and leave.

"Storybrooke isn't all it appears to be. Time has been very mundane until you arrived to set things back in motion... A very long time ago, in a different land, an Evil Queen was going to cast a curse for a mythical being known as the Dark One, but when the time came, she was tricked by her mother, the Queen of Hearts-"

"Sounds like a Disney movie." Emma interrupted, not impressed and starting to feel a little sorry for Gold.

"You would know these characters from the foolish movies every child in this realm has seen, yes. The Queen of Hearts cast the curse instead of the Evil Queen. This curse was the curse to end all curses. It ripped everyone from their lives and brought them to a little town without magic. There the Queen of Hearts would be able to rule without question. Only, there was a prophecy of a little princess, who was sent away before the curse, who would return at the age of eighteen, and break the spell."

"Are you high?" He ignored the jab.

"I could not foresee that Regina would be your true love. That was very interesting, indeed, but I've done the best I know how to prepare her for you."

"Gold, this is fucking crazy."

"It isn't if you would just open your eyes. Don't you see that I'm not the one abusing Regina, her mother is? Cora rules with an iron fist in this land and you're falling into her web."

"You're wrong."

"Believe it or not, a small part of my blackened heart cares for Regina, and I've tried to pick up the pieces that Cora keeps leaving, but if that woman knows anything, it's how to destroy people."

"Go to Hell." Emma turned to leave.

"Swan! Swan, wait!" Gold sounded so desperate that Emma actually turned back towards him. he was clinging to the bars now, his arm reaching out to her, gesturing for her to stay.

"Now that you know, the book will show itself to you. Read it and you'll know everything."

"Bye."

"Wait! You still owe me my favor."

"What do you want? A sandwich?" Emma smiled at her own joke. Gold was completely serious, however, when he answered.

"The mayor keeps a set of skeleton keys in her office. Bring me one."

"That is all kinds of illegal, and it's better for me if you stay locked up."

"No one breaks a deal with me, Emma." He warned.

"Looks like I'm about to." Emma finally had enough of his antics and began walking away from the cell. As she left the station she could still hear his shouts.

"You'll regret this! I'll make you pay! You'll pay, Swan!"

* * *

Emma laid on her bed later that evening, all thoughts of Gold's silly story gone from her head as she read about abuse on her personal computer. She knew plenty about it herself, but needed facts. She thought about Regina. Could Cora really be hurting her child? She heard a knock from her door and Mary Margaret poked her head in.

"Hey, Emma." She greeted, coming into the room. "What are you doing?" She climbed onto Emma's bed to look at her computer.

"You don't think Cora would abuse Regina, do you?" Emma asked. Mary thought about it for a moment.

"She has incredibly high expectations for Regina, ones I don't think can ever be met, but abuse? Of course not. No one could do that."

"Hate to break it to you, Mare, but people are very capable of hurting their children."

"Oh." Mary went quiet. She never knew what to say when Emma brought up her past.

"Regina admitted to me that she was unhappy and Gold _told_ me Cora abused Regina, but I don't know if I can believe him."

"You visited a criminal?" Mary gasped. Emma shrugged.

"Yeah..."

"Emma!"

"It was fine. I just wanted to see if he was really locked up. Anyway, I don't know what to do about this." Emma groaned. "And yes, I've actually seen bruises on Regina."

"I don't know, Emma. Could you talk to Regina about it?"

"I've tried, but I never push her. Our relationship has come so far, I don't want to scare her away. But I know something is wrong." Mary rolled off the bed and nonchalantly went to Emma's closet as Emma groaned on her bed.

"Maybe time will work things out, or you should suck it up and be a good girlfriend and talk to her- Ow!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Emma called. Mary came out of the closet rubbing her head and holding a large book on her hands. She tossed it onto the bed.

"Your book fell on my head." Emma eyed it with suspicion. Her conversation with Gold came back to her. It couldn't be... She picked up the dusty book and scanned it's cover, 'Once Upon A Time.'

"It's not mine." Emma said.

"Oh, maybe it's Father's." Mary said, going back to the closet. She came back out with a pair of skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. "What do you think?"

"Of what? My clothes?"

"Yes, I want to change up my look."

"Go for it." Emma smirked, going back to the book. Mary squealed.

"Thanks! See you later!"

"Be careful with David." Emma pointed out.

"I'm just going to the library." Mary blushed.

"Alright, alright. Plunging necklines really help me read too." Mary cringed.

"Plunging?"

"When I met you, you were a top button kind of girl. Just make him wear protection." She nodded, ready to leave the awkward conversation.

"Bye, Emma." Then she ran out of the room. Emma closed her laptop and began to read the book in earnest. She stayed up all night, reading what she discovered was a book of fairy tales. Surely, Gold wasn't right?

* * *

 **A/N: Your comments and thoughts are super important to me and really encourage me to work hard on this story! Please share your thoughts with me in a review or through a pm. This is now the longest story I've written. Yay!**


	8. Cora Mills

**Warnings:** Abuse

* * *

"I want to make them bow. I want their kneecaps to crack, and freeze on the stones. I want their necks to break from bending."

\- Cora Mills

Cora Mills was a woman who expected perfection. Excellence wasn't enough. She did not get where she was now by anything less than perfection. Where she was now... reaping the benefits of her revenge, looking past tainted green bars at a younger version of her most hated enemy. Yes, she truly was a mastermind.

"What a naughty boy you've been, Rumple. You contaminated my daughter, and for what? To get back at me." She laughed, cold and cruel. "Your efforts were wasted, my dear. I'll finally be rid of you in five days time." Gold's eyes were dark as he glared back at her, sat casually in his cell.

"You're forgetting a missing puzzle piece, Madam Mayor, a flaw in your plans." If there was a crack in her facade, she didn't show it.

"I have Emma Swan on a tight leash."

"Emma escaped the affects of the curse. She doesn't answer to you and doesn't play by your rules. Make her your lap dog, if you will, but she will be your undoing."

"I grow tired of our banter." Cora stalked to edge of the bars. Gold stood to meet her and now they were only inches apart.

"What is it you want from me, _Your Majesty_?" Gold growled, his stance powerful. A glimmer of his past self passed through his eyes. Cora smirked. She ran a finger down his chest, contemplative and seductive.

"You could have been mine, but you chose her over me." She stated, words poisonous and overlaying her fears, her envy. Gold's cackle was low and hideous.

"So that's what this is about? Your jealousy of your daughter." He taunted. Cora's eyes squinted dangerously.

"Don't be foolish. My daughter feels for you something she will never feel for me, especially now that she is cursed to be a weak, obedient little thing."

"Was she not always that when around you?"

"Yes, but now she's... Without fire, without hope. I always liked a little hope in her. It gave me something to squash." She had now run off on a tangent, something Gold was not eager to hear.

"Are you hear for advice, then? Or just to gloat?"

"Both." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Old habits do die hard."

"If you want your daughter to love you, Cora, I would start with ending the physical assault. Some people may begin to notice."

"I'm doing what's best for her. It's just a shame I can't heal her with magic."

"Regina won't ever love you until you stop hurting her." Cora seemed to disapprove of the advice, and turned from the bars in a huff.

"You've grown foolish in your old age, Rumple. If you haven't noticed, my daughter _does_ love me. And she'll love me even more with you out of the picture."

"We'll see about that, dearie."

* * *

When Cora exited the Sheriff's Station, she saw her daughter's car parked. Regina waited on a bench outside of the station. She stood up excitedly when Cora came out.

"Mother," she greeted, a look of nervous anticipation on her young features.

"This is how you choose to spend your time? Following me around?" Cora barked, walking past Regina to her car. Regina followed swiftly, moving in front of her mother to stand where she blocked the driver's side door, a move she had learned when she was much smaller. "Regina," Cora warned.

"I need to ask you something."

"I don't have time for your silly antics today." Cora couldn't think why she snubbed her daughter like this. Regina was covering her disappointment well. At least, that was something Regina had taught her, to hide her useless emotions.

"Will you take your lunch break, Mother? I planned something special for us." Cora found, with some annoyance, that she was unable to ignore her child, and her hand came up to stroke Regina's beautiful, long hair.

"If you insist." The warm smile Regina returned made the inconvenience worth it.

"Meet me at the house then, please, Mother." Cora nodded and Regina finally got out of her way.

The surprise, Cora found out, was a picnic in the backyard, under Regina's apple tree. A large blanket was spread out in the shade, and while Cora waited, Regina brought out homemade lasagna and drinks (wine for Cora).

"It looks delicious, dear. I don't even mind the outdoors, or sitting on the ground like a peasant." Cora said conversationally. Regina smiled nervously.

"I'm so glad you approve."

"Why wouldn't I, dear?" Cora asked, curious for her cursed Regina's answer. Regina hesitated. She looked so overcome with emotion that Cora doubted she would be able to answer.

"I sometimes feel that I'm undeserving of... Of your approval, Mother."

"I feel the exact way." Cora said smoothly, placing a bite of lasagna between her teeth as she watched her daughter carefully. It surprised her that the food was actually quite tasteful. Regina shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Remember Daniel?" Regina blurted. Cora narrowed her eyes as she lowered her fork. Her daughter was beating around the bush about something...

"How could I forget the boy you fooled around with for the better part of a year and planned to elope with?" Regina swallowed at her tone.

"I took his death hard, Mama. I felt so alone and unhappy... But after all this time, I think I may be in love again." Regina wouldn't meet Cora's eyes as she spoke. It wasn't until she was finished that she chanced a look at her mother.

"I see." Was all Cora said. She could feel the anger rising up in her. "So your confession of love is what this little picnic is _really_ about, is it?" She was deadly calm as she spoke.

"Of course not, Mama."

"And now you sit there and lie to my face. Have I taught you nothing, Regina? Or do you need to be punished again?" Regina looked horrified.

"No, mama. I love you." Regina begged. Cora stood angrily. The stress she had felt since Emma Swan's arrival and her recent conversation with Rumplestiltskin thrashed around in her head as she looked at her pathetic excuse for a daughter.

"Your ideas of love are childish and impractical, Regina. And for you to parade your love for me around and try to _fool_ me- well that hurts me in ways you don't understand." Cora stormed away from Regina, heading back inside the house. She heard her daughter scramble after her.

"Mama! I'm sorry, forgive me, please." Regina called as she followed Cora into the house. It was on rare occasions that Cora lost her anger. Once, when Regina was nine, Cora burned all of Regina's dolls to crisps after she embarrassed her at the market. Cora had had twelve new dolls made after the incident. Then again when Regina was twelve, Cora's anger became more deadly as she killed the family horse after Regina had fallen off. She remembered Regina's cries and screams as she yanked its heart out of its chest and crushed it to dust. That was when Cora taught her daughter the importance of excellence, because it had been Regina's fault the horse was killed. Cora bought a newborn foal for Regina a week after, and Regina named it Rocinante. Still, those incidents had all been calculated. Cora had been teaching Regina a lesson. Now, It all became too much for her. Regina's whining, Regina wanting to love someone else, Regina, Regina, Regina. Cora grabbed the nearest thing, a small statue of a horse and swung her arm out. Cora heard a loud crack and then a thump upon impact, and a yelp. Blood stained the floor where Regina fell. The red liquid gushed from between the fingers that were over Regina's mouth. She looked at her mother terrified. Cora had never been this violent before and was now panicked. Cora immediately dropped to her knees.

"Regina, are you okay? Let me see, darling." Regina shook her head, whimpering. She flinched away from Cora's outstretched hand that pulled Regina's hand away from her face. There was a terrible tear in her upper lip. Cora cursed. "That's going to scar." Regina was frozen, tears dripping silently down her face as she shook head to toe. "I didn't mean it, dear, it was an accident." Cora explained, more calm as the adrenaline passed. "We need to get you to the hospital." Regina's eyes widened.

"No, Mama." She begged, blood spewing from her mouth as she did so. Cora looked on disapprovingly.

"We need to minimize the scarring as much as possible." She grabbed Regina's arm tightly, making the girl flinch again. She had forgotten about the large bruise she had left there a few nights ago. Regina tried desperately to pull out of her grasp. "Now, Regina!" She shouted, stilling her struggling daughter.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin, or rather, Gold, had been expecting Regina's visit just as much as he had expected Cora's or Emma's. Everyone needed to see the mastermind behind the bars. Unlike the others, though, Regina wasn't there to gloat. She was there because she was broken, and Rumplestiltskin had taught her that only he knew how to put her back together.

Regina was shaken, more than usual, and had an ice pack held up to the side of her mouth. Rumple was immediately put on edge, and was wondering cruelly what Cora could have done to her. This one would be his fault, he knew. She came up to him gingerly, her eyes wide at the sight of him locked away.

"Regina, dove, tell me what happened?" His voice was full of concern. He reached out his hand gently to cup her cheek. Regina brought her other hand up to cover his, and pressed eagerly into his touch. She couldn't speak. She could only close her eyes and allow the tears to fall. Anger bubbled inside him. "Regina, lower the ice pack." He said carefully, putting just enough command into his voice to have her obey. She lowered her hand slowly, and Rumple saw a large cut on her lip, that looked like it had been glued back together. The sight was sickening. The cut was grotesque, and the red, bruised skin around her mouth distracted all attempts to find the beauty in her face.

"Oh, Regina. I'm so sorry she did this to you." Regina covered the cut back up.

"Did they take it all? Everything?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. It was desperate as her eyes searched his.

"No. I have some left." He was hesitant in the answer that he did not want to give. His plans were unraveling, thanks to the meticulous Cora. His only hope now was Emma Swan, and that was a dark horse if he had ever seen one.

"Where? I need it. Please, you don't understand." Rumple brought his hand down from Regina's face and bent down to remove his right shoe. With a little work, he revealed a small white cloth that was tightly closed with rubber bands. Regina stared at it hungrily. She reached out to take it, but Rumple held it from her reach.

"You know the rules." Regina looked positively heart broken. Her eyes darkened and she tilted her head to the side.

"What do you want?" Her face turned cold, resembling her mother.

"One of your mother's skeleton keys and for you to keep all of this," he shook the bag, "A secret from Emma." He bent back down and returned it to his shoe.

"Deal. I'll be back soon."

"Regina?" Regina looked at him curiously. "Give me one for the road?" He asked, pointing to his cheek. She smiled, then winced as she lowered the ice pack. She came forward and gave him a sweet little kiss between the bars. Rumple missed that scent, the smell of apples and desperation, with a hint of darkness.

"I love you," she whispered, then turned from him and left the station, a woman on a mission.

* * *

Finding a set of skeleton keys with only one hand was hard. Her mother's secretary was easily fooled, as Regina said that she had forgotten something in the office. She was roaming through many cabinets and anything else she could find, but had so far found nothing. Finally, she discovered a key that unlocked a set of cabinets in the corner, and found the set of skeleton keys sitting under a folder. She grabbed one and had just dropped it down her thigh high boot when a cold voice made her freeze with fear.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Regina turned and saw her very angry mother standing in the doorway to the office. She felt like she couldn't breath as she looked at the terrifying figure of her mother, then a calm came over her like she had never felt before.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier." It was clear that Cora was not buying her act. "I was wrong. I'm not in love with who I thought I was. I only have love for you and Daddy."

"While you were waiting you thought it fit to snoop through my things?" Regina hung her head in fake shame.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see what you and Miss Swan could possibly be doing in here."

"Look at me." Cora ordered. Regina raised her head to meet Cora's calculating gaze.

"If you were jealous of Emma, you should have come to me."

"I didn't want to be selfish. You said yourself that selfishness is unladylike...But I _am_ selfish, Mommy." Regina came forward and took her mother's hands in hers. "I want you all to myself." Something in this action must have stirred a sense of motherly love in Cora, because she no longer pushed the issue.

"Alright, darling. You've pushed me away for so long, I didn't recognize it when you wanted me close."

"I won't push you away ever again, Mommy." Regina went into her mother's arms, resting her head under Cora's chin.

* * *

Regina went back to meet Gold as soon as she could.

"Gold?" She called as she entered the room.

"Expect I'd be gone, dearie?" He joked, standing from the metal bed. His eyes were excited. They showed a flame that time and time again drew Regina to him like a moth. Regina hurriedly used the key to open the cell, then ran into Gold's arms. He was quickly pushing her away, however, and practically dragged her out of the station.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as Gold took the driver's seat of her car.

"You idiot." Was all he said. Regina's stomach dropped. What had she done? She did exactly what he had told her to do, brought him the key. "The sheriff's station has security cameras pointed at the cells. You were supposed to discretely hand over the key, not just let me out!" His raised voice scared Regina. He was driving fast through Storybrooke.

"I-I'm sorry, Gold. I didn't mean to, I-"

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Do you realize you could go to jail for this?"

"Mother wouldn't let-"

"Your mother won't be able to save you when the sheriff _sees_ you letting me free." Emotion built up in Regina until she began to cry in her seat next to Gold. Gold looked over with sympathy. His voice was much kinder now. "We'll be okay. We're just going to stake out for a little while, see how this is handled, then we'll figure out what to do from there." Regina sniffled loudly. "Do you have your cell phone?" Regina reached into her pocket and handed it to him. Gold rolled down the window then threw it into the street.

"Gold!" Regina whined, turning in her seat to see the cell phone fly and shatter as it hit the ground.

"Your mother no doubt has a tracking device on your cellphone."

"Oh...Where are we going?"

"An abandoned mansion hidden deep in the woods."

"That really exists?"

"Yes and to my knowledge, no one, not even your mother, knows of its existence." Regina fell into silence then as they drove. Even though it was midday in Storybrooke, no one was on the streets. Soon, they were on a winding road through the woods. She was overcome with shame and regret. This was all her fault. She had messed everything up. Her entire life was ruined and now she would be a burden to Gold. She looked over at him. He was calm as they drove. He was handsome too, with his long discolored hair swept away from his face and his tanned skin. Regina briefly thought of Emma. Their relationship had been going so well. Her mother had been right about her not being able to be happy. She always ruined her chances of a happy ending. Eventually, they came to a fork in the road, and Gold turned down a small, barely visible third road. Regina cringed and moaned as she heard branches scraping against her precious car.

After a very, very long time of driving through the woods and ruining her car, they came to a clearing. There was a beautiful, glistening lake, and a mansion even bigger than hers, sitting next to it. The car wheels hit concrete, and Gold followed until they entered an open garage. He parked the car, and Regina followed him out. She inspected her baby, which really was going to need a new paint job, as Gold closed the garage door and set up what looked to be a pass code.

"You ruined my car!" Regina complained when he came back around. Gold ignored her and entered a door that led into the main part of the house. Regina was afraid to be left alone in the dark garage, and followed after him. The place was dusty, but beautiful. Gold seemed to know his way around. He went around and made sure all of the large doors were locked, which took awhile, but Regina enjoyed getting to see more of the house. It was sparsely furnished, but at least there _was_ furniture. "We'll be like a married couple," Regina pointed out when Gold was finished with his inspection. Gold got the clothed bag out of his shoe and tossed it to Regina. Regina twirled it in her hands, thinking. "I don't think I want this anymore."

"Well, that was the deal. It may come in handy yet." Regina stared down at the little package, and put it inside her boot. "First things first, we need to figure out a plan. They've probably noticed my escape by now, called your mother in, and are currently checking the security tapes."

"I lied to Mother. She caught me in her office and I made up an excuse. She'll be so furious..."

"Regina, she assaulted you, worse than usual. I'm glad you're here with me now so I can protect you." Regina's heart skipped a beat when he said he would protect her.

"What is the endgame, Gold? We can't hide forever. We'll need food-"

"Jefferson."

"What if we need medical attention?"

"Whale's parents are doctors. He can get us anything we need." Gold stopped to look at her. He ran his thumb gingerly across the top of her cut. Regina hissed in a breath. "You'll need Advil."

"I have some in the car."

"Good. That's one less thing for me to worry about." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead before picking her up bridal style. Regina squealed, ignoring the remembrance of Emma that the kiss had brought her. Emma would be so worried at her disappearance. Gold carried her throughout the house and up two flights of stairs. In the farthest corners of the top floor, he brought her to a bedroom, which looked to be the cleanest of all she had seen before. "You need rest." He said as he set her down on the edge of the bed. He bent down on one knee and unzipped each of her boots and removed them. "Stand for me, dear." Regina suddenly found herself very tired and didn't argue. Gold reached around and unzipped her skirt. It pooled to the floor, which was quickly joined by her pantie hose (with a little work). Chill bumps rose on Regina's thighs as Gold began slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Soon, that too, littered the floor. "We'll have to make due for a little while." He explained, placing a sloppy kiss on the side of her neck. Regina glanced in the mirror and saw that she still had hickies from her time with Emma. Just as she was noticing them, Gold saw them too.

"I-I'm sorry, Gold. Emma-" Regina gasped as he continued the assault upon her neck.

"I know the powers of seduction." He said, guiding her back to the bed. He pulled off his pants as he did so and laid on top of Regina. Regina looked up at Gold with newfound lust in her eyes. "You chose me over her, anyway."

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter may seem weird, but I know where I want to go with the story... Thanks if you're still reading! Sorry for the time between updates!


End file.
